


Two Squared

by rngrdead



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Post S5 AtS Spike and Xander get together, mission from Giles to investigate the zoo and a spell later… togetherness becomes survival, when there is so much more to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Occurs post everything but some BtVS S7 and AtS 5 Pretty much all AU after that.
> 
> Warnings: M/M but not explicit – still, if you don't like boys together, don't play here! 
> 
> Written for darkhavens and the Bloodclaim two year celebration on 30 Nov 2005. Theme was “Two” - Muse as usual, was more than a little tangential… ::sighs:: oh well…
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 1

The two boys had begun as enemies. When Spike was chipped, they reluctantly cohabited for a time. After that they fought on the same side, and when Buffy died they even tolerated each other. He hated Spike for the aborted rape, but forgave after the vampire returned with the soul and the apocalypse approached. They had been begrudging friends then…and finally on one momentous (rather drunken) night sometime after the first came and Spike’s sleeper was put to rest, they had enjoyed each other’s bodies consensually. 

The next two months before the final fight, the tables had turned. Spike was Buffy’s friend but Xander’s lover. Spike comforted Buffy but came to Xander’s bed. The last night before the final fight Xander spent with Anya. He could not regret it, not after she was so brave. But he would have given anything for a last night with Spike. He had always assumed Spike would be there afterwards. 

With ‘his’ two dead and dusted in the Sunnydale victory… he simply left. There was nothing for him anymore. He was a one eyed ex Scoobie who had lost the two most important people in his recent life, and everything he had ever owned. 

He occasionally checked in with Giles and accepted the pittance doled out by the emergency fund from Washington for those in the ‘earthquake disaster of Sunnydale’. His parents had died that day, he was compensated for the house only. The life insurance had been ‘imbibed’ some time ago, apparently. Nevertheless, he had enough to start again, which he did after a fashion – drifting around the state until he found a space he felt comfortable in six months later.

Xander was in L.A serving behind a bar - a demon establishment in the less savory end of town, ever the demon magnet. He was listening to a lengthy diatribe from a very drunk Pylean demon leaning heavily on the bar to his left. “Something big went down tonight.” He served the odd green guy yet another Sea Breeze and listened. When two vampires with a soul were mentioned, he asked some discreet questions and knew it was Angel, and the platinum blonde had to be Spike! It just had to be! But how?

He signed off early, claiming stomach upset, which was partially true, he felt sick and distressed. What if? What if he was dust? But what if he wasn’t? 

Xander still didn’t know how he found him. But he did. The evidence of the battle was everywhere. The alley piled high with dead or dying demons and the scorch marks of a powerful blast. 

Spike was broken and almost bleeding out. He still held the body of a handsome, very dead, African-American warrior in his arms. 

Xander could see where tears had left a bloodied trail. Spike murmured “Ill’rya and Sire” as Xander tried to rouse him before tearing his wrist to feed him enough to buy them a little time.

Pushing the unfortunate friend onto the ground by Spike’s side, Xander then lifted the slim figure and carried him to safety. He could not carry the dead body out, and for that he would always be truly sorry.

He fed Spike and tended his injuries for a solid fortnight before the vampire came to for long enough to explain his post Sunnydale story in full. Xander stroked the still slightly scarred arms and brushed over the healing wounds from the night his Sire and Charles and Wesley had met their final fate. Physical wounds became scars and even those gradually faded, and the two friends healed together.

Twelve months on, the two had become lovers and later decided it was for all time and claimed each other as mates. For reasons of bad memories and a fresh start, they decided to leave the USA for good. Giles came through, sponsoring them to the UK where they disappeared into the population. 

They based themselves in Esher, Surrey. They rented a small ‘two up, two down’ with a lovely little garden just outside London. They had been there now for four months. Xander really didn’t mind the weather because a rainy day was a day in with Spike. 

Xan had returned to making furniture for a local specialist store, and Spike had found he had a talent for binding books in leather. Although for the most part they lived off the Aurelian money and Xander’s investment of the compensation he had been afforded. They kept in contact with the coven and the new Watchers’ Council (more specifically Willow and Giles) and occasionally agreed to do a job or two.

For some reason, Giles had sent them on an excursion to Whipsnade Gardens, an offshoot of the London Zoo, to investigate several odd occurrences of big cats being expertly tranquilized and their handlers disappearing. It was not the only zoo affected. Two private parks and the Paris Zoo had been hit by the ‘sandman’ as the press were calling it. 

The last month had seen the disappearance of three zoo keepers tending felines who had recently reproduced. With a successful breeding program, the London Zoo often sent their cubs to other zoos, but the three cubs were still present and ready for transfer. The drugging incident coincided with a press announcement from a private holding in Spain. They had apparently purchased three cheetah cubs from the zoo. Something that a spokesman from London hotly denied – even going so far as to display the cheetah cubs for the press. The coven tested the area and magical activity was detected, but the reason for it still puzzling. 

Some weeks later in the later pages of the Guardian, the disappearance of the three keepers was flagged, but with only two paragraphs or so and an announcement in missing persons by the respective families, it largely went unnoticed. 

The tigers and panther at Whipsnade had just produced cubs. There was a build up of magic in the area and Giles suspected the next occurrence would be there.

Spike and Xander went in late at night dressed as keepers, hoping to catch the thieves in the act. They had been told by Giles that they would be let in by the night keeper, however the contact person appeared to be absent from their post and did not answer their phone. Spike hurdled the fence with ease. Xander managed to scramble over inelegantly, relying on Spike to catch him as he dropped awkwardly to the ground. Xander was about to say something but was silenced. “Sshhhh, Somethin’ don’t feel right pet.”

Approaching the tiger enclosure, there were no animals to be seen. They wandered around the back to the sleeping quarters. As they stepped up to push open the stiff gate together, the entire area shimmered and felt distinctly odd, then the world spun and went black as they both fell unconscious…

The licking and cleaning was all automatic and happened when he first woke. Two furry front paws… and clean and lave and then…// OMG! Where… and what??? They were his paws, and with the fuzz and … and … and…// then there was black as he passed out again. 

The next time he awoke, he was lying on a soft bed of straw, someone else was massaging his ears. Appendages that seemed to be in the wrong spot… someone else was licking and gently biting behind them, it felt right… it felt like home and comfort… it calmed him and as he heard the purring, he knew that it was for their comfort also.

Spike had also awoken to panic, the body was not his own, nor was the species! But he had a heart beat and licking around his mouth realized he still had his fangs, if anything bigger and sharper than ever. That was satisfying at some level. He was still a predator. He deliberately sought to breathe and calm.

The tiny white tiger yawned and stretched languidly, and felt the strength in his new form, saw the stripes and knew what body he was in, so let himself go on instinct. He was licking his now fuzzy mate’s rounded soft ears because it felt… like the thing to do. It felt like family, Xander felt like family and smelt like family. So he licked his brother-for-now’s ears with a small hot tongue… because he was worried, licked the soft fur… because it was comfort. And so was his purring… that at least was familiar, even if the higher tone was not.

Two … they both had two legs this morning and two arms… and opposing thumbs… Now there were four legs, with furry paws and retractable claws and the legs that definitely articulated in different ways. He also felt uncoordinated and stumbled as he moved toward a larger warm body. Somewhere in his mind he was the same old Xander but … he just didn’t feel right!! He was no longer blind in one eye but had two functioning chocolate and gold eyes like his brother (and again with the weirdness… Spike was his lover, he thought… but now definitely… family.)

Apart from them there were two identical cubs and two other far larger tigers in the enclosure. Xander panicked. Tigers *were man eaters* but then realized that the larger female was nudging him affectionately, licking him with a far larger tongue than had been caressing his ears. Indeed Spike who still had a link with him and had been the original licker, was acquiescing with apparent pleasure as they both rolled onto their backs with their identical twins and gave in to the amazing caress of her enormous tongue. He wondered how old they all were for her to be so attentive. 

The tigress lay down and offered her belly with six full teats at the ready. The smell was intoxicating and the two interloping young cubs had no more human or vampire thoughts, and simply accepted the wonderful gift. They latched on along with their two siblings (?) to drink with gusto, side by side, pawing her furred stomach gently, squeaking their pleasure, and suckling until their little tummies were bloated. They all then curled up against her and slept until the sun began to rise.

Xander woke to an enormous rough tongue licking him all over, the tigress cleaning him thoroughly. He squirmed a little as he woke completely surrounded by warmth and smell of … family… and took a moment or two more to register. He relaxed back on his side again, as she moved on to the next cub. As the large striped torso shifted a bit to pursue her task, he rolled onto still slightly unsteady legs and padded over to Spike who had just been ‘bathed’. 

He flopped down beside his partner still hazy and started to experiment. He flicked his tail, then rolled onto his back to lift and bite one of his back feet while ‘checking out’ the extra appendage.   
For some reason he felt good, even relaxed… it was odd… having a tail. It was a strangely good, odd though… even if he realized that he must be a *very young* tiger. So…. not so… noble or elegant as the adults in their pen. Nevertheless he released his foot and rolled to his stomach where he chewed on the presented limb of his pale partner, evoked a squeak, and swished his new feature one more time. 

He noticed Spike all but grinning at him, the tiny white tiger’s blue eyes sparkling as he swished his own tail, deliberately touching his golden companion in the process. Xander pounced on his white friend (stripes only just showing) Spike bit his ‘brother’, and they proceeded to roll awkwardly.

After many minutes of ‘tussling’ they gave in to their bodies’ needs and fed again, yawning wide and snuggling in close, the reassuring presence of the tigress and the two other little figures making them both feel oddly content. Giles or Willow would look for them, but for now this was… just [yawn again] nice.

…………….

They woke to growling and made odd tiny growls, squeaks and whimpers of their own, somehow knowing they were hearing distress. They watched confused as the uncoordinated actions of the tigress and the larger male in the enclosure were followed by the larger forms collapsing, both the adults succumbing to tranquilizer darts. Similar things were happening in the next cage where a jaguar was making a futile and almost drunken attempt to protect her three young before collapsing.

Spike bit the hand that grabbed him, and was dumped into the large Hessian bag without ceremony. Xander followed. Both had drawn blood from their captors. The two were now squashed together against the rough cloth as they listened to two men speaking and were carried to a vehicle somewhere.

“You’re sure they’re the right ones?”

“Positive, stone glowed blue when it was over them, besides the other two cubs were pretty passive… bit of a clue ain’t it?”

“What about the night watch guy? Thought he was gonna..”

“Nahh boss figured Trinidad so black panther was more ‘is ‘natural’ color like.”

“Geez… remind me not to get on the boss’s bad side!”

“Yeah well you do, ‘n ya won’t be complainin’ ‘cept for some growlin’ ‘til ya get shipped!”

“Bloody hell!”

Many hours later the two little ones had both soiled their space, something their human/vampire *and* tiger minds abhorred, but they had no choice. The bag was suffocating, dark and smelled like… fear. Others had been taken in it before. They heard the plaintive mewling of another little feline nearby and assumed it to be a panther cub. Spike purred loudly to try to help. The two little tigers (formerly human and vampire) were eventually tipped from the bag into a small cage. It was already a tight fit, yet they managed to create some space by cowering together into one corner as a cover was put over their confines and all went dark again. 

Two cages were placed in the boot of a car. Spike’s nostrils flared and both their ears pricked up at the sound of an ancient car engine. The ride was harsh, their tiny bodies thrown around several times as the car apparently lurched through traffic. 

They knew they were being loaded into the cargo section of a plane as they smelt the fuel and heard the unmistakable sound of roaring engines. The cover on their cage was lifted and a spotlight blinded them for a moment, Xander whimpered and Spike snuggled closer for comfort.   
An officious voice was behind the light somewhere, “Two tiger cubs for export, one, two – check destination Dubai [mumbles: bloody rich foreigners!] – Vaccination papers, check – Vet Clearance, check…OK then. Right to go Stan.”

Just before take off, ‘Stan’ poked two teats through the mesh of their transport cage. Both little bodies had been starving and cold for hours so neither hesitated, they latched on, pawing the harsh wire of the cage and finishing their respective drugged milk meals. They had hardly finished when all went black.

They woke hours later but simply lay fearful, intertwined and thirsty until the new vehicle they were traveling suddenly stopped. They were transferred again but had no clue as to where they were truly being taken – other than to the middle east. Both woke several times in the next day or so to comfort each other until fed by human handlers again, each time falling back into slumber.

It was three days from their kidnap when they woke fully, out of the vehicle and out of the cage. They were lying on a soft bed, with a fuzzy blanket tucked around them. For a moment Xander thought he was back in Esher, but then Spike’s high pitched whimper reminded him of their current dilemma. 

They had been thrown around en route and Spike’s side was bruised and sore, even Xander could tell. It was his turn to comfort. He licked behind Spike’s ears and nuzzled him. They reached for each other through the mating link. It was still there. Spike eventually responded in kind.

Neither could fail to notice, they both sported gem adorned collars. Xander observed sadly, there were two larger collars hanging on the wall big enough to accommodate a far larger ‘animal’, they were apparently intended for them as they grew.

“Look Father they’re licking each other! How lovely!” A human child in traditional Arabian dress moved to stand in front of their … cage. “May I feed them father?”

“Of course Ahmil, but you must ask the keeper when their proper feeding time is.” The boy was obedient. Spike recognized the language, Arabic. 

A pretty lad with olive skin and pale green eyes, squatted beside the cage. Spike tried to say something, but all that came out was a tiny growl. The boy grinned, Xander also tried to catch his attention but as he reached up a paw, he toppled over, still too unstable on three legs to manage the maneuver. But the act evoked a delighted snigger.

“Father! I think this one is trying to talk to me! Oh and Look! They really are lovely.” Both Xander and Spike gave up trying to say anything, and simply moved forward to the cage door their tails swishing with frustration at their inability to communicate. The act evoked a squeal of delight from the lad and resulted in the lid of the cage being lifted a little, and a small tentative hand reaching in to pet the soft barely stripy pelts. Both cubs did the only thing they knew might help, they each licked the fingers and rubbed soft foreheads against the tender touch, purring as loudly as their little bodies could manage.

Out of the corner of one eye Spike saw the large Sheikh smile, “They will make fine pets for you my son. See how they already respond to you. But you must always be careful Ahmil. They will grow powerful, as you will also as you grow, but theirs is the greater physical power. Be sure you mind their trainers in all things.”

“Yes father… and thank you father… it’s a *wonderful* gift… thank you.”

The older man left the room mumbling something about “… should hope so at 300,000 pounds Sterling plus transport! My wives cost me less last quarter.” The Sheikh mused that it was no wonder the London Zoo was doing well, given the rate their cats reproduced and their willingness to sell to private collectors.

The two little tigers whimpered for the first few nights. The trainers assumed it was missing their mother and oddly that was partially true, the little bodies instinctively craving the comfort of the tigress. But the real grief being expressed was for their lost human/vampire forms, the fear that they would not be found, and the distress over their lost freedom.

Part 2

 

They had been in the enclosure for two and a half months. 

When alone the two played together and slowly gave in to their feline nature. It wasn’t too hard. Xander remembered, indeed still had, parts of the hyena spirit, and Spike had lived with his demon for close on a century and a half. But this was different. Their minds, their spirit was there but everything else, their form and instincts were pure tiger. They had been lucky too, in an odd sort of a way, they had been changed to young cubs so they were in fact, growing tigers, learning their strengths and capacities naturally as any child of Sheer Khan might. They fought, climbed, growled, chased, ambushed and finally snuggled down every night together. It made the transition strangely simple. 

By the fourth month they were both struggling to remember what it felt like to stand upright, to speak and be understood, eat anything but raw meat, or walk off a leash when away from their holding pen. In the first weeks they had yearned to be rescued, convinced that Willow and Giles would find them. Now, as their previous existence seemed to fade, they were beginning to not care. 

Their holding area, their cage, was on the ground floor at the rear of the palace. It had Perspex surround, not bars, and was set up like a tiny rainforest for the viewer’s pleasure. The floor space was that of a medium sized house, and was covered in soft sand and fine bark throughout so the ground was both soft and warm. Handlers came in every day to exercise and school them. They were being trained as personal pets. One white tiger and one gold, they made a spectacular pair. Their eyes had kept their original color, though Xander’s were slightly more yellow than his chocolate of old as befitted his dark stripes. 

Xander and Spike’s mental link seemed to have endured, and their communication via that was strengthened with each day. They also had instinctive body signals and growls that enhanced the understanding. The only frustration was the inability to tell their friend, their master Ahmil what they were trying to say. But he was both kind and attentive and sometimes got it right.

When the sun was scorching and the heat too much, they resorted to the palm and bamboo surrounded pool in their enclosure. Spike was initially very timid but confidence improved as he realized his own new natural talent for swimming. Once sufficiently wet, they generally retreated to snooze away the heat of the day under the shade cloth canopy amongst the newly planted second layer of rainforest plants. They always touched when they slept, more often than not a head resting on the other’s torso or a paw on the other’s back. 

Ahmil never failed to visit them at the end of their exercise sessions, sometimes allowed to wrestle the young tigers by the handlers. Both Xander and Spike were extremely careful with their fragile human. The boy became bolder, and began to stay to groom and feed the two in their cage. The lad was enamored by his two pets. His father worried a little as the tigers grew, but standing at the training enclosure one afternoon late in the third month after their arrival he watched the *three* wrestling together, and could only smile, noting that despite all the growling, rolling around and batting, the fast growing cats had their claws retracted and only ever seemed to open their mouths over their playmates, never really biting down. 

…………………….

Giles was devastated and Willow frantic when the two did not return from their night of surveillance. They had sent Xander and Spike into a situation that was apparently benign, to simply investigate and observe, but it had consequently proven either deadly or magical or both.

After conventional methods of searching failed, and they discovered the night keeper had also gone missing, Willow and her coven attempted to home in on the magicks surrounding the zoo. The result was profoundly disturbing. They had known prior to the night, that there was a buildup, but the residual magical signature around the cat enclosures was extraordinarily powerful and ancient. Giles suspected a particular warlock from the Baltic state of Lithuania, Szolt, who was stronger than any others in Europe and a ‘gun for hire’ so to speak.

It was obvious in the end. There had been no abductions of the real babies, but in all cases of the ‘sandman’ attack on zoo creatures, humans had disappeared. There was somebody using the human life force and the newborn to create another, an identical animal, for sale.

Three months on Willow was finally given access to the transport manifests of customs around the days of Xander and Spike’s disappearance. There was nothing. So they inquired with all UK zoos and private game parks. 

Willow and Giles realized in that moment, that assuming this is what had occurred and given the apparent numbers involved in animal trading globally, it could take months if not years to locate Xander and Spike.

Willow refused to give up. But by the fourth month of their disappearance, she and Giles broke their lease and packed up the house for the two, placing their rather meager collection of possessions into storage in the old shed behind the Watchers’ Council’s new headquarters.

…………………………….

By month five and a half with Ahmil, the (apparently) seven month old (former human/vampire) tigers, were perhaps a half of their eventual adult size, and though the sense of fun had not disappeared, the games were becoming more serious as physical skills were primed and their senses slowly honed. Spike had been a predator for over a century and adapted easily. Xander was a little more timid, though with his handler’s training exercises and Spike’s encouragement, he had begun to stalk beside his partner easily. Their play fights became ever more robust when left to their own devices, though there was far more hissing and swiping than real injuries. What did not change over time was the devotion to each other (if anything that grew), as did the fondness for their affectionate young owner.

Spike pricked up his ears, literally, as the two trainers began to speak at speed regards a hunt with their charges at the instruction of the young Master. The prospect was exciting, Spike licked his partner’s ears, rousing him from a twitch-worthy dream.

Through the link the white tiger felt the “Hmmm?”, then they both stood and stretched, took their daily bath and waited for the outcome of the overheard conversation.

It was not long in coming. A month later, they were lead out by one of the trainers, a tall, elegant man from Mali, who was a specialist in training ‘big cats’.

Umbahla had always been fair and helpful to the young tigers, and the connection with him was real. Both Xander and Spike smelt the excitement of their trainer, but still tried to stay calm. They had learned from bitter experience that any untoward behavior led to a harsh smack on the nose, quick strike of the long crop, or the rest of the day in a small cage at the end of the training enclosure.

They were let off their leads more frequently of late, trained to walk at heel, drop to a sphinx like pose when instructed, and return to their handlers on command. Spike was the less compliant of the two cats, though he eventually capitulated simply to avoid being ‘stung’ with the whip, or worse… confined. Now the reason for the discipline was obvious.

On this momentous afternoon, they were indeed ‘going out’. It was to be the first of many such excursions.

They were loaded into a brand new, made to order Range Rover, the back modified specifically to carry the tigers.

Xander was having flashbacks to other hunting adventures in Sunnydale. Although the human memories were becoming more and more distant, he couldn’t shake the images. His role as ‘bait’ and rather inadequate efforts, his feelings of shame and hurtful situations seemed to permeate his thoughts. Spike for his part remembered the thrill of the hunt and rejoiced in his new status back at the top of the food chain, yet felt his partner’s distress clearly through their link. He stood and moved to settle behind his hunting partner, licking his friend’s beloved ears and the nape of his neck and gently relaxing him as they bumped their way out into some of the more arid territory of Dubai.

After a good hour’s drive their leads were clipped back on and they alighted from the vehicle into bright sunlight, rather dazed. It was a game park, not of the enormous Kenyan/Tanzanian national park variety, but a game park none the less.

Xander and Spike were instinctively on alert. They could smell other animal scents, the scent of prey… hundreds of them. They could also smell other predators, in particular cheetahs and lions, though the scent seemed old. They had no place here, they knew that, yet their handlers gave them no choice. 

 

They were led to a strategic place near a herd of antelope and encouraged to pause, plan, then move in for a coordinated attack.

Still young they enjoyed the sport immensely, caught nothing, and were returned home exhausted, still hungry and very happy. The hunting excursion became a highlight of every week until finally as the two turned one year of age as tigers, they caught a roebuck and shared the spoils. Ahmil was there to see it and most excited at the sheer magnificence of his two dangerous pets. 

That day they were being led back to their enclosure, both still rangy young tigers with blood encrusting their whiskers and paws, the two dropped obediently beside their young master as he stopped to greet a couple of his father’s visitors. 

The boy grinned with pride as the two older men looked nervously from Ahmil to his pets and back. When Xander smelled a slight tinge of distress coming from his master however, he gave a low warning growl. Spike also picked up the tension and understood the Arabic. The family was sending Ahmil to a prestigious boys’ school in England when he turned fourteen, which was the coming fall. The white tiger also bared his teeth a little. Ahmil was not phased, but the men made a hasty retreat.

……………………..

It was almost sixteen months since their disappearance and they finally got a break. An anomaly in some veterinary records that coincided with the dates of the disappearances, led Willow to reexamine all out going cargo on private and cargo planes. They found records of the export of the two cheetahs, and the black panther, four cougars, several lions and finally… a pair of tigers one white and one gold. The dates coincided and Willow was convinced. 

She tracked down their destination with relative ease and managed to contact the transport company. Claiming to be a zoo employee eager to ascertain the wellbeing of the animals, the agent eventually gave her their ultimate destination.

Willow’s first inclination was to rush in, but Giles feared for the worst.

If the two had truly integrated with their other forms then the transition to human might be confusing at best, or deadly at worst. He counseled her and they both wrote to the Sheikh requesting a visit, “on behalf of the Zoo”.

Part 3

Xander and Spike were lying tip to tail, pleasuring each other in the shade of a palm in the heat of the late afternoon – lazy strokes of the rough hot tongue over the initially furred then finally exposed shaft of their significant other, driving both to a snarling conclusion. Apparently it was far from the behavior expected of young tigers, but something residual and necessary ‘from before’, the most robust of their memories and their connection compelling them. 

Their handlers were stunned when they first saw it merely weeks after the two had arrived, but let the daily act continue, assuming it to be some sort of tiger cleaning ‘thing’, or at worst that it was comfort for the captive male tigers. The fact that the two were now almost fully grown (with some muscle mass still to come) yet continued the act was odd. That they both seemed to remain surprisingly compliant, and loyal to their master and each other, simply served to reassure the handlers that nothing was amiss.

Ahmil was spending more and more time with them as his own day of forced departure approached. The boy was sitting in the enclosure, leaning against Xander’s strong back whilst rather dejectedly yet no less gently, grooming Spike’s white and grey fur, when the two foreign visitors peered through the Perspex.

Spike tensed and half sat up pricking his ears a little, the scent was oddly familiar, some old memory, but as his young master leaned down and whispered reassuring nothings in his ear, he relaxed back to the soft horse hair brush and simply swished his tail contentedly.

“As you see, they are both happy and healthy in our care.” The Sheikh’s perfect upper-class accent gave away his Eton/Oxbridge education. “I am led to believe Mr Giles, that you were at Oxford in the sixties was it, I confess I must have ‘followed’ you?” 

Giles simply smiled. He had done his homework before arriving, knowing the prince was quite the scholar and an extraordinary businessman. “Indeed, though I am a Reading boy not quite as prestigious as your education, your Highness.”

“Ahh but … may I speak frankly, one old boy to another?”

“Of course, I would be honored.”

“I would like your opinion, Mr Giles. My son is about to go to Eton, as a border of course, yet his roots are here, indeed I fear he is far more attached to his home country than I. I left it rather late for him, as you no doubt know… After my first wife died it was difficult.” The Sheikh looked pained and though Giles knew from his own research that the minor monarch now had four other wives and seven children, his first love had been Ahmil’s mother.

Giles was genuinely saddened and offered, “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Indeed… thank you. The upshot is, however, that Ahmil is older than I was when I went away to school. He is, at fourteen, a top student on all the standard tests and the scholarship exams and has attended his studies to date with private tutors. His academic record is outstanding. Mr Giles, I know you are not necessarily in the education realm, but I seek a mentor for him in England… and more particularly, a place for his tigers. You see, he has refused to go without them. 

“I have exhausted my contacts regards housing them close by but surely… you must have a spare enclosure at the zoo, or on your private estate… if it is necessary I am happy to donate one?”

“I… We would be honored highness. I am sure that my private estate could accommodate them. Though it may be well to consider the animals’ welfare, it does seem that they have a wonderful home here.” Giles gestured to the enclosure and the Sheikh beamed with pride.

“Ahh yes it is based on the San Diego Zoo enclosures. I will of course ask their designers to assist you if there is no such facility at your establishment.” 

“Thank you, that would be most helpful.”

“It is settled then.” 

“Do you mind your Highness… if my colleague and I examine the animals. They are obviously happy and healthy in your handlers’ care, but we would want to do the right thing by them also, particularly if they are to be moved and housed at one of our facilities.”

“Of course … of course…” Ahmil’s father led the guests to the rear door at the entrance of the enclosure.

Ahmil stood and greeted the visitors his hand on the shoulders of the two tigers flanking him. 

They, like their owner, were lanky teenagers, though the tigers at just over nineteen months were full height, and fast gaining their adult muscles with each passing week.

Giles and Willow stopped just inside the door of the enclosure. Though he and Willow were reasonably confident of the ‘heritage’ of the two tigers, neither could be sure of how much of their original memories or nature they had maintained.

“Hello Ahmil, We are from… London and are hoping to help you to keep your, ahhh, pets with you when you move to school…” The two tigers leaned against their master and began growling, the familiar scent confusing them and for Xander, hearing English spoken began to evoke bizarre flashbacks. 

Giles continued, “Well, ahhhh, that is not exactly *with* you, ‘in digs’ as it were, but … ahh… as nearby as possible… at your father’s request of course!”

Ahmil looked relieved and his pets relaxed a little.

“May we examine them?”

Ahmil looked stunned for a moment but quickly regained composure and was happy to stand aside, though still within ‘intervention’ distance, possessive and protective, should his tigers be stressed.

Giles stood back as Willow squatted down and waited for the two large cats to approach and investigate her. Xander and Spike both recognized the scent from what seemed like ancient memories. They padded toward the crouching wiccan and forced her to kneel as they pushed their weight against her from both sides.

Willow for her part stroked and petted the attentive felines and felt their auras. It had to be Xander and Spike. What puzzled her was that the aura’s were not indicating hurt or distress, rather they both seemed… content. Regardless, it was definitely their former friends in the bodies of a white and a golden tiger.

Xander remembered the smell, saw flashes of “Yellow crayon”, and “High school kisses”, and “dangerous witch", and “white hair” But for some reason, he still couldn’t quite make sense of them all. His human memories had become so vague now... There was definitely a name for that smell though. He tried hard and failed, consoling himself regards his inability by rubbing against the pretty human and licking his mate. He sent a query through their link and received a subdued reply.

Spike had a clearer recollection of the scent and for some odd reason, still felt her magic. He nuzzled her hand gently and purred hoping to discover more.

Willow could not help herself, she was enthralled. These were magnificent creatures, soft to the touch and deadly in their own right if allowed to release their full physical strength. The white tiger nuzzled her hand and the blue eyes seemed to recognize her, or she may have simply been responding to the deep resonance of his purr, as he brushed against her, the oversized cat. 

“Hey sweetie… Do you remember me? We’ve come to help you… well we think we might be able to … um … that is… we’ll try but um … Ohhh!!” Spike pushed her onto her back and continued to lick her with earnest with a large rough tongue, until the older wiccan was giggling helplessly and Ahmil felt it necessary to step in to assist before matters got out of hand.

“Come!”

Willow was rather sad to see the two tigers, her former friends, comply instantly. They fell into heel at their master's side and dropped to a down position shortly after a second quiet instruction. She was somewhat encouraged that they were rewarded with a tidbit of meat for their good behavior, then shook herself. If this was truly Xander and Spike… they had lived like this for close to eighteen months. Giles might be right. It might be impossible to rehabilitate them even if they did come back.

………

That evening in their hotel, Willow sobbed into Giles’ arms, the older man stalling his own tears as he comforted the distraught witch.

“I tried to reach them Giles… I could feel [hic] him… them… both of them… but they’re [hic] not really there… their human form is just not there! But um [sob.. heavy sigh] um they seem to be happy, how can [hic] they be happy Giles … how?”

“I think it’s safe to say they are living rather a privileged life as far as animals in captivity or… ah…‘pets’ go… and it has been some time. Eventually one must give in to the natural instinct and urges of one’s body I would imagine.” 

“So we were too late… We’re too late to save them?”

“I’m not sure we can assume that, but it seems to be the case at this stage.” Giles tightened his arm around the former Scoobie while using the other hand to pull off his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose before he continued. “It, ahh, it seems the Sheikh would like us to find them ‘accommodation’ in London while the boy is at school.”

Willow’s head shot up, “What?”

“Yes, well… it seems Ahmil, the son, is to attend Eton this year and refuses to go without his pets. Of course it is a ridiculous notion but..”

“Well of course we will … we have to Giles! We have to! Maybe they’ll come back to us… you know, if they could stay with us… And then we’ll have time to find the warlock and reverse the spell… maybe… and anyway…”

Giles had already said yes but felt it necessary to caution his dear friend, “My dear, have you even thought this through?! Taking two tigers back with us is not like adopting a corgi from the local pound! We need space for them to run and appropriate training. Ahmil is expecting us to care for then… and there is every likelihood that they will still return to Dubai when the boy does at the end of his studies... so there will be quarantine issues…”

Giles had no time to finish, Willow rounded on him, her tear streaked face resolute. “We do it… And if that’s all we can ever do for them, then we at least do that! Giles… it’s Xander and Spike… we have to try! They’ll be back with us… at least they’ll have that.”

Giles felt a headache coming on. He acquiesced, “We will need the coven to make appropriate arrangements I believe. The watcher’s council simply does not have the appropriate land to accommodate their needs. Leave it to me.”

Part 4

They were twenty two months old when it happened. One day they were happily hunting together, arriving back sated and praised by the handlers, and the next they were in a container headed for… who knew where. 

Neither could eat, they were air sick and confused, and it was cold… very cold… The two distressed tigers huddled together shivering and semi drugged, the cursory covers hardly adequate for two felines who had grown up in the heat of Dubai.

They landed and were pushed into another container. Spike felt the sting, they both did, tranquilized by someone with a gun… Humans had never been so cruel before (?!). Xander was on his way down, the last thing he saw in distress was that his partner was on his side, tongue hanging out as though dead. He couldn’t feel him… he couldn’t feel him… his last thought was grief, then all went black.

Spike woke first and whimpered as he reached for his lovely partner. Xander roused eventually, both were disorientated and uncoordinated for many minutes. Spike managed to lift his head and flop it over Xander’s torso. Even that act was reassuring. They were still together. But both knew … they were ‘somewhere else’ but where was their young master? They passed out again.

Xander was car-sick and air-sick when not unconscious. Something about lying in a cage, swaying and lurching then being pumped full of tranquilizer just did not agree with his constitution. On the second day of their travels he lay miserably at the bottom of their tiny enclosure, trying very hard not to soil their straw. Eventually he crawled to the far corner and coughed up the remains of their last meal. It had been two days previous that they had fed properly, though substantial at the time, it was erring on the lean side as they approached their new home. Though for his part, Spike was somewhat grateful of the limited intake, as his own stomach rolled, the stench of regurgitated meat hardly helping.

Umbahla had been asked to travel with them, albeit rather reluctantly, initially, but the Sheikh had compensated him richly and allowed his family to accompany him for the duration. The latter was a great relief, and in the end the large African was mightily pleased. His children would attend school in England, and his wife was delighted, having trained as a doctor in London, she was to be back amongst friends and would attend the Sheikh’s extended family in London as their private physician.

A day or so after their arduous journey they woke fully to strange smells but a familiar voice. Ahmil was caressing them both and they could smell tears…

“My dearest… my Bahir [the brilliant] and Fadi [the redeemer]… oh Please! Come back to me!” 

Spike felt his young master sobbing into his lax neck. The boy’s knees were close enough to lick without too much vertigo, so the young tiger moved a little and attempted a pass with a still rather dry and uncoordinated tongue.

He was rewarded by a hearty hug and wet nape as his young master cried into his neck with relief. “Oh Bahir… Bahir… I thought you were dead… Oh thank Allah!”

A similar scene was played out as Xander awoke.

Sadly they were still in quarantine and it would be a month at least before they would be allowed to be moved to their new home. Ahmil had to go to school and was distressed that his pets were to be kept caged, but had been told that a month was very reasonable and that it was only that they were to be housed in a private facility that the time was so short. The two tigers simply flopped down dejectedly and accepted their fate.

A month later and still a little groggy from their short trip to the coven’s headquarters, the two tigers explored their new enclosure while Ahmil watched. The warmth was now artificial, the water warmed by a heating element and the air likewise. Most of the plants were foreign if the view from their windows to the outside world were anything to go by. But then the vegetation on the game park in Dubai was nothing like that of their enclosure either, so there was no surprise in that. It was all very green though. The heated bed that now formed the underlay of their sleeping space was a welcome surprise and they both snuggled down. 

They both made sure to rub against their young master. His presence made things right and when Umbahla entered with some water and fresh meat, they gave him a similar greeting.

Their first night of pleasuring each other in their new abode was strictly for reassurance… and family… and to mark their space. They slept a little uneasily, the smells still were not quite familiar.

The following day they were shocked as their handler led them from their heated new home. The temperature difference was extraordinary, causing both cats to pause. Luckily Umbahla understood and gave them a moment, then took them for a brisk evening run that entailed very long leads, a quad bike and the perimeter of the coven holdings. The Sheikh had funded the improvement of all the fencing to accommodate their new charges, but Spike and Xander were familiar with enclosures and took little notice.

Spike was distracted toward the end of their run. He kept recognizing scents, and sounds and … he knew they were memories of his other life… or was it lives?. It was all so muddled these days. Xander bit the ear of his inattentive friend affectionately as they entered their enclosure again and a tussle ensued. Umbahla let them play. They had been confined for days, the least he could do was let them spar.

They did miss the hunt, and they missed Ahmil… desperately. 

On the Friday afternoon of the boy’s first visit, almost a month after their arrival at the coven’s estate, they became frantic as they caught his scent when Giles opened the rear of the building that housed their sleeping quarters. Both began to pace nearby the door, growling, pawing the entrance and snorting in frustration.

Ahmil entered with Umbahla and Giles, the older gents fearful that the excitement of seeing him after four weeks would be too much for the youthful tigers. They need not have worried. The two immediately rubbed against their young master purring, then dropped to roll onto their backs in a display of submission, eventually rolling back to lie by his side and lick his hands as the young man sat on the ground with them and moved to embrace his furred friends passionately in turn.

“I’ve missed you both *so* much… and do you know… No one at school believes I own two tigers… no one! Hah!”

Spike had an odd niggle in the back of his mind, an old memory from his own school days. Something about a cockatoo and his uncle and the boys guffawing… But it was a rather painful and very human memory… It was fuzzy and he couldn’t imagine… was that even possible? Had he been human? Ever? He gave up worrying in preference to purring and rubbing contentedly against his young master’s side.

Willow watched the interaction through the one way glass. They were no closer to bringing her friends back, but watching them with the young Ahmil… at least they looked… happy?!

After attempting to reach her friends herself, by the third month of their stay Willow brought in two wiccans who were supposed to be expert animal communicators. Rhonda and Diane were led into the enclosure, and for witches who had allegedly communed with all manner of species, Willow could not help but notice their nervous demeanor.

The tigers were now over two years old and had begun to develop their true male musculature. When they stood tall their heads were at Willow’s shoulder. They were spectacular animals and their peak condition was in no small way a tribute to their wonderful handler. But the nervousness of the ‘tiger whisperers’ might also have been due to their arriving just as Umbahla was exercising them. 

On fine days, he led the tigers into one of the unused paddocks on the property unclipped their leads and ordered them to ‘down’ until he had tied an old string bag stuffed with hay and a small piece of raw meat to the rear of the quad bike. He would then ride away some distance before calling ‘hunt’ and accelerating away as fast as possible. He would always release the ‘animal’ just as the final pounce was felt. It was split second timing, but flipping the quad bike was not on the agenda, so Umbahla had yet to make an error.

What ensued was usually a tearing apart of the bag and minor altercation regards the meat. The speed of the two was quite extraordinary over short distances, so to challenge them their handler had begun to call them from farther and farther away. Umbhala had a habit of doing it again, and again, until they either ran out of bags or ‘puff’. Inevitably it was always the former, meaning that the lovely trainer was compelled to clip on their leads and run them around the property three or four times until they really were ready to return to the enclosure.

The wiccans had arrived just as one of the pursuit games was occurring. Watching the two full grown tigers sprinting at top speed, leaping onto the ‘prey’ then tearing it apart, was magnificent, but also rather daunting, given they were to be in the same enclosure the very same afternoon. 

It was Willow’s confidence and the utter affection the two tigers displayed for her that gave them courage. Diane dropped to her knees and waited for the two big cats to scent her. Rhonda waited back a little.

Spike and Xander both dropped in front of her, drawn to the magic she embodied. She placed a careful hand on top of both their heads and began to chant.

She was in his head. For the first time in well over two years someone other than Spike was actually speaking to him directly. But the images she sent were all jumbled. And what she said was utterly confusing. She kept talking about “coming back” and “discovering yourself” and “not giving up hope”. Hope for what? Ahmil to return… well the young master had promised so no problem there. Hope for a return to their warmer climate… well master would decide. Hope for… wait… she says a return to being human. Was he ever human? Why would you want that anyway? He reached for Spike instead of listening to her any more, and found love and acceptance.

Spike for his part, was exploring the thoughts of the wiccan more thoroughly. She considered them to be less than she. That annoyed him. She knew they had been something different ‘before’ but was not family so how could she know. She kept upsetting his mate. That was unacceptable. He stood and growled. Umbhala called him and he dutifully moved to sit by his handler, glad to be rid of the intrusive questions. Xander followed.

The young witch was a little shaken. She had never been tossed out of someone’s mind before. Spike’s spirit was amazingly strong. Retreating out of the enclosure the three witches debriefed.

The two tigers flopped down after the witches left. Both felt uncharacteristically unhappy. They had a good life, why was this human trying to change that. They groomed each other and eventually fell into a rather restless sleep.

 

Part 5

Willow was standing at the Perspex watching the two tigers sparring. The ferocious growls and innate power being exerted by the two big cats was quite fearsome. And yet Willow shed a tear as she watched. 

The gentle voice of her mentor broke her reverie, “Have you ever considered that perhaps they are happy?”

“How can they be Giles? Without their family… well OK, not that particularly, but not being human… being pets! Giles! That must be awful!”

“Really? Do you truly believe that, watching them now? I realize that they are confined, but then aren’t we also in some fashion? I wonder if their sense of belonging, of being cared for, is not something we all crave…”

Willow turned to stare at the older man, her mentor, a man she thought she knew, and saw a sense of longing, of empathy with the two powerful cats who were enjoying a wrestle in their day enclosure.

“Giles, you can’t be serious?! They’re… pets! They can’t possibly be happy with that!”

“Your wiccan animal expert was thrown out of their minds, yes?”

“Yes, but…”

“And after that they were very down and seemed listless for a day. But now after a good sleep and a feed they seem to have recovered their spirits, would you not agree?”

“Yes, but…”

“My dear lady, it does seem apparent that their minds have assimilated with their new forms completely. To attempt to pull that away now will destroy them both. Willow, even if we can bring them back it is very likely to break them… they no longer function as humans … they may well need special care for the rest of their lives… or staking as the case may be!”

“No!!! Giles! But we have to… it was our fault! And now they’re…” Tears were streaming down the wiccan’s cheeks.

Giles hugged her to him and spoke into her hair, “My dear Willow, inadvertently, I think we may have given them a true sense of belonging. They have now grown up as tigers, it is obvious from the reports. They were taken at the apparent age of six weeks old felines, so in an odd sort of a way, have known nothing else. The fact that they seem to understand English and still have some human or vampire recollections is merely a bonus. 

“Perhaps we should be approaching this another way? Spike obviously still feels your magic, and they are both extremely fast and deadly. Perhaps we can contact them in a different fashion by having them work for the coven? That way the tie would be strengthened but the need to return to human form not an imperative.”

“No!! We can’t give up!”

“Willow, it may not be up to us… Let us make the best of it for now… hmmm? They may one day choose to return to their original forms but for now… just for now… don’t they deserve a little peace and stability? If we continue to include them, without putting the pressure on, then they may indeed seek the change. And if not… so be it.”

Willow was sobbing into Giles’ chest but nodded her agreement. It was a matter of respect and love.

Spike was pacing. Umbhala had not been for two days and the tiger craved some real exercise … Why wasn’t their trainer there? He was always there! In the end the tiger stalked away from the door and chose to taunt his partner instead. It swiftly turned into a viscous fight, the snarls and threatening growls heard all over the coven. 

He wasn’t about to kill Xander but they both knew, hurting was very much on the agenda. Xander was not the helpless Scoobie of old, but a predator in his own right. The tussle was swift, furious and very, very serious in its intent. They finished, each with injuries, but all superficial, and somehow they were both satisfied…. Some inner need had been sated, and their male hormones given free reign.

Umbhala was ill with influenza, and simply could not make it to work for four days. The fact that the coven members seemed not to think it was important to give the large charges some exercise appalled him when he returned at the end of the week to observe deep scratches and bite marks that the two had inflicted on each other in their boredom.

He appealed to Giles, he needed backup, a second handler, if only to prevent injuries to the tigers if they were left without sufficient exercise. Giles had no idea who might be available so started ‘at home’. Dawn had been studying veterinary science at the University of London. She had a degree in languages but had found the job opportunities, in the end, really did not appeal.

She had two more years to go but was thrilled by the idea of working with big game animals (Giles yet to tell her who, not just what, she would be dealing with). She arrived the following day on the train.

Giles collected her in the ancient Volvo station wagon (aka ‘Rolls Cnardley – ie… rolls down ‘ills and c’nardly get up ‘em’) She chatted cheerfully all the way to the coven headquarters and though Giles had every intention of ‘getting a word in’ it was simply impossible. He made many encouraging ‘hmmm’ sounds and cheerful “Ahhh yes” s but really was left with little leeway.

As the car crunched up the drive and pulled to a stop, Giles finally took control of the conversation. “Dawn you are here for a purpose.”

“Oh I totally get that and thanks *so* much! Everyone at College is wicked jealous! I am *so* looking forward to working with…”

She was cut off.

“Dawn the cats you will be working with ... the tigers… are Spike and Xander… We lost them over two years ago… There was a spell. They seem happy in their new form but need certain… things provided for them. Their young master is currently at Eton, and visits every fortnight…. They’ve only been with us for around four months, previous to that they were in Dubai. We were.. um… rather caught out in the last month when their handler fell ill. Hence my call of course.” Giles paused.

Dawn was sitting wide eyed, attempting to take in the information… “So this is…?”

“They are as they are, Dawn. Whether they remember you or understand what we are saying any more is rather a mute point … I’m sorry… but if I may reassure you… they seem happy, and they are… beautiful creatures, and very well cared for as you will soon see.”

Giles left Dawn’s baggage in the car and led her directly to the enclosure at the rear of the establishment.

Spike sniffed the air and gave a whimper, Xander was immediately at his side licking and comforting, unsure of the cause of the distress and receiving too few clues from the link. Then he caught the scent and knew. Spike collapsed into a down position his blue eyes bright with emotion. Xander followed him down, licking, purring, placating. Terrible images of death and mayhem, and a tower kept flooding the link but with the replying love and devotion, and forgiveness and admiration… Spike eventually calmed. So much so that as a stunningly attractive, tall female human in her early twenties, entered their enclosure, they both responded with respectful confidence.

Spike knew the scent… *Dawn* *Niblet* *Dawn* *Keep safe* *Safe*. His mate quickly picked up on the theme. 

Dawn hardly had time to push the door of their enclosure open and step inside, when she was amazed as a fully grown white tiger licked her then fell to a full down position at her feet, his golden partner following suit. Then the two large cats simply waited, paws almost touching her.

She sat down between them and stroked them both over their forehead and between the ears. Spike was a little ticklish there as Xander well knew, and Dawn giggled as his left ear twitched each time her hand made a pass through the soft fur. They looked and felt so powerful yet the fur was plush and silky, and as the two started to purr in a low rumbling duet, she did what the wiccan communicators could not.

“Hey… Spike, Xan… I’ve missed you guys so much… and now look at you… You’ve gone and got all gorgeous cat on me,” Her rhythmic stroking was mesmerizing and Spike lifted his huge head to rest it on her lap as she continued. 

Xander was almost asleep with her petting. He had a habit of not listening to humans when they spoke any more, something he had picked up in Dubai… not speaking Arabic was part of it, though he did understand all his commands and listened whenever Ahmil spoke. The way their young master said “Fadi” with such adoration melted Xander’s soft heart every time. Unless Ahmil spoke English however (which he had done quite often in preparation for school), all Xander heard was something akin to “Blaahhh blaaahhh blahhh Fadi blahhh blahh”. He had learned simply to go with the emotions and listen for the key words he knew. Spike did the rest. Often these days his partner simply sent him mind pictures and feelings regards what was being spoken about, rather than bothering with words.

He tried to listen to Dawn, but in the end simply drifted off and let Spike do the concentrating.

Spike was attentive and blinked up at Dawn with a blue gaze so like his adoring looks of old that Dawn leaned down and kissed the beautiful beast. She began to tell him at length about Italy and starting again in London, and all the shows she had been to, and various boyfriends (though it seemed they were all rather short term). She wondered whether he really understood her, until she mentioned Buffy and the Immortal and was privy to a truly frightening snarl.

“OK OK I get it! No mentioning of the big sister or the boyfriend!… Anyway… he’s not *that* perfect! You know he has to have his eyebrows waxed every month… Hello mono-brow otherwise and can I just say Eewww! I’ll bet he has back hair too!”

Spike relaxed, snorted, and Dawn could have sworn he grinned. She began stroking him again and he resumed his background purr to her commentary.

“Anyways, Giles was telling me about you know this… thing… with you guys. He said Willow’s been trying to reverse the spell but…” 

Spike started growling again. Bloody meddling witch. He had had two plus years of lazy days in the sun and hunting and good food and exclusive time with his partner and a loving master… and… why would somebody want to change that now? He had recollections from before, of hunger and of need and of hurt, and before that of constant darkness and love and the hunt, but … and other even more ancient memories of being weak and laughed at. Why would anyone want to do that to him … not now!? 

Spike pulled away from the gentle touch, stood and began to pace their sleeping quarters growling, but eventually picked up on Dawn’s distress and returned to her as she spoke placating him. “Oh sweetie, I don’t think they’re right necessarily, but I need to know you’re happy. Are you happy?”

To answer her, he simply flopped down behind his partner, nudged her hand away and began licking and caressing his fellow tiger’s ears and neck. He gave Dawn a cheeky look and bit the closest ear, evoking a growl as the golden cat roused suddenly and in a split second had rolled and was wrestling his white companion. Dawn scrambled out of the way and couldn’t help but grin as the two proceeded to play fight. 

Eventually she followed them into the bigger enclosure and was ensconced against the wall simply admiring them. It seemed that they had forgotten about her as they wrestled, played tug of war, chased each other at lightening speed and plunged head long into the slightly warmed water. Spike eventually emerged shook himself liberally at the water’s edge and returned still dripping to flop down at her feet. 

Dawn squatted down and put her hand under the lethal jaw, “I get it honey… but would you like to talk some more sometime… you know just visit as friends?” Her answer was a vigorous licking of her hand and her clothes made wet by Spike’s fur as he brushed against her.

She hadn’t realized. It was two hours since she entered the enclosure. Giles welcomed her with a slightly rueful smile.

“It’s true Giles… They really seem… content… And they are so cool together… I mean… Wow!”

Dawn visited every day. She was attentive and meticulous, and to Umbhala’s delight, more than happy to have him tutor her, even though his formal qualifications were limited. He grew to like and trust the young woman, and was amazed at the rapport she had with the two tigers. By the end of the week he let Giles know, the tigers would be in safe hands were Dawn to be left in charge. Giles simply grinned knowingly.

Ahmil arrived a week later, this time he brought friends from school.

 

Part 6

Spike woke on the afternoon of Ahmil’s visit, to the sound of Umbhala opening their enclosure. It was time for their run after a lazy morning being groomed and chatted to by Dawn. Over the last five days, Spike had come up with a few responsive gestures and growls that left her convinced that he understood her. And she was greatly encouraged in the last two days as Xander too, had begun to apparently take notice of what she was saying, though he still seemed to get bored easily, and was inclined to wander off after a few minutes.

She talked about everything and nothing, and earlier on the day of Ahmil’s arrival, offered to speak to Spike in Italian. For her suggestion she received a hearty licking and spent the rest of the morning chatting away jovially in the language she had so enthusiastically studied. She described where her favorite places in Rome were and the school there, and the boys, and the fashion, and the food, and the wine. And Spike reveled in all of it… he knew the language and understood her easily, but had no clear recollection why exactly. Some flashes of old memories of Rome came as she described various landmarks, and for some reason he kept getting a resounding urge to hunt… and flashes of hunting… humans… but that didn’t seem right. In the end it was a little too confusing, so he focused back the strokes of her brush over his soft fur and let the lilting language of Venice wash over him. Eventually she had taken her leave and promised to visit again after the weekend.

They waited impatiently for Umbhala to hook on their leads then headed out of the enclosure and into the chill of the evening. 

It was five months since their arrival and the winter air was proving a challenge. The temperature was allowed to drop in their enclosure though the sleeping quarters and the pool were still kept warm. Both tigers had developed thicker coats as a natural response to the season and consequently were looking even more ‘filled out’.

They walked quietly behind their handler, but all paused as a London taxi pulled into the driveway and four overexcited fourteen year old boys piled out. Umbhala waited for the boys to be greeted and enter the coven’s headquarters before leading his charges around to the stables where the quad bike and usual bags awaited.

Rhianon welcomed Ahmil and his friends graciously. At the special request of Ahmil and the Sheikh, she had agreed that the coven would host the boys. The majority of the wiccans were on a retreat that weekend, so there was plenty of room. Ahmil explained to his friends that the residence was a ‘health spa’ during the week… hence the candles, semi precious stones and odd smells of incense and oils.

One of the young lads, a perky young fellow with flaming red hair piped up that his ma-ma *always* attended *her* spa in the south of France and offered that, “The mud there is far superior.” Rhianon simply smiled, made no comment and led them to their rooms for the evening.

The boys were fed afternoon tea then raced outside to play a game of two-on-two rugby. Despite his wish to stay with his friends, Ahmil was desperate to see the tigers. Distracted by his thoughts he was tackled hard and thrown to the ground. His teammate was less than impressed “C’mon ‘Checkers’!!!! Catch the bloody ball!” 

The nickname had come from pictures of his father Sheikh Hamdan that the boys had downloaded. His father’s traditional head dress was apparently reminiscent of a checker board, so naturally... At least he was somewhat relieved that his earlier nicknames of ‘Towelboy’ and ‘Ali Baba’ had disappeared.

“Sorry Fitch, just got distracted…” The ball was thrown hard at his stomach in disgust. He managed not to flinch as he caught the incoming missile. But he was watching his magnificent pets, bigger and stronger than ever, racing behind the quad bike in the chill of late afternoon, their breath steaming, giving them the appearance of two mythical creatures breathing fire.

Given the mood of his friends he resolved to visit them later at night when the others were watching a movie or playing computer games on their laptops.

So at around nine that night the lad stole down to the sleeping quarters of his Pets, and in the blue light that signaled night time lighting, he quietly opened the door and whispered “Bahir? Fadi?”

The two tigers recognized their master instantly and padded over to nudge him and lick his hands. He fell to his knees and allowed the two to wash his face with rough tongues and flop down, a head on each thigh, simply content that their young master was home.

He talked to them of school. He was not all that happy. Spike listened, the story sounded oddly familiar. He had nice enough teachers and was doing extremely well in his studies but longed to feel like he ‘fitted’. He confided in his two feline companions that his father had had a hand in this weekend visitation. Arranging the same with certain business associates to make sure their sons accepted his invitation. Somehow, though they seemed to be having an 'OK time', when he found out why they all agreed so readily, he felt cheated. 

Spike turned enough to lick the young master rhythmically until the youth finally fell into a light sleep.

Umbhala did his last check on the enclosure around 10pm and was a little surprised to see Ahmil snoozing, his head resting on the yellow tiger’s neck and hand resting on the shoulder of his white friend while the tiger continued to stroking his friend gently across the shoulders with a hot tongue.

Spike ceased and stiffened a little as he saw his handler enter, but Umbhala put his hands out, palms up, to placate his charge, then silently moved to lift the sleeping boy from his position in the pen then carried him to bed. Spike snuggled against his golden companion and they both slept.

The following day the boys were out and about in the early afternoon, after a shopping adventure to the local village and a hearty lunch at the coven. They hung on the fence at the end of the out paddock watching the tigers’ work out.

Sebastian, a dark headed boy with almost permanent sneer, snorted after seeing the tigers take off after the bike bait, “My cat does that every day with cook’s tea towel, I’ve seen him. What’s so special about this Checkers? You know apart from granted they are a little bigger.” 

“Oh um I just thought … you know … just it’s um… I like watching them. It’s the closest thing to hunting back home. We go to a game park you know and…” Ahmil’s tone dropped as he said the last bit and he looked rather too hopefully at his ‘school chums’. They seemed rather unimpressed.

“Yes well it’s all very amusing Checkers, but you should come on a *real* hunt. You know duck or grouse shooting… You know *with a rifle*. Or even fox hunting. Papa says I’m allowed to ride with them as soon as I’m fifteen, because they have drinks at the start you know. And papa says the damned animal righters aren’t going to stop it on our estate … ever!”

The other boys looked impressed with Seb’s diatribe. Ahmil smiled weakly and simply wished he could take his tigers and go home. *All* the way home. He wondered if he could speak to his father or one of his uncles and appeal for the same, but dismissed the notion as soon as it was formed, he had a duty to carry out for the honor and future of the family. He slumped over the railings of the gate at which they were standing and stared longingly as his pets romping joyfully behind Umbhala’s bike. How much easier it must be to be them… but then, he mused, they knew no different. They always looked so… content. 

Umbhala saw the young master at the gate and drove up, Bahir and Fadi saw Ahmil immediately and stood on their hind legs, huge front paws hanging over the straining gate, eager for a pat. They were not disappointed. 

Spike sensed Ahmil’s upset and made an extra point of licking his master’s hand and face, Xander followed suit, receiving a loving ‘rough around the ears’ and whispered ‘Love you’ to each in turn.

Spike pricked his ears as he heard “Fitch” comment to another boy that “They’re all tame, just look at that! Bet you could saddle it up and ride it… they are Seb … they’re just big pussy cats! ‘Dangerous hunters’ my ass … Queen’s got corgis more vicious I’ll wager”

As he licked, Spike was also watching the ‘playmates’. He dropped almost silently and sat beside the quad bike, eying the arrogant young boys who were not really friends to his lovely Ahmil. He knew the type, ancient human memories of being used and ridiculed, the endless snide remarks and hurt… a lot of hurt… all came back in vivid flashes - the alienation and the pain of trying to fit in, and no hope in achieving it. Xander, also clued into the problem, and empathized. He growled a low almost subsonic warning.

Spike nudged him a little to calm his friend. Were he to be ordered, he would happily have torn out the throats of the three who seemed to take such pleasure in insulting the big hearted Ahmil. He remembered tearing out throats of just such lads before, strangely satisfying memories. But he stayed passive and nudged his companion who’s growls were almost becoming a threat. Xander ceased, and both dropped at their handler’s feet still panting slightly from their exercise.

Ahmil stood, his arms over the gate, for another minute or two, looking longingly before bidding the two and Umbhala farewell, and rejoining the other three boys who were now half way down the drive, throwing bits of stick at each other.

The four wandered behind the enclosure to watch Umbhala put the tigers to bed. Ahmil was not all that happy to show his friends… somehow these were private family moments for him. Nevertheless… he felt it only fair as they were wandering past. The young owner wandered into the rear food preparation area, while the tigers settled together, licking and caressing each other, their fondness for the other obvious even to the most oblivious of observers.

Seb sniggered out loud, “Hey check it out… Checkers’ tigers are gay… how bizarre is that… never thought you could get a big cat who’s into the pink side of life!”

Fitch countered, “They’re all into it you wally!”

“Since when?”

“Since my *brother* who was in Africa on safari this year said he saw some male lions licking each other!”

“So?”

“I mean *licking*!”

“Yeah well everyone knows they do that.”

“Oh leave it out!”

The third member of the party of friends had remained quiet, but saw his opportunity to ingratiate himself with the ever popular Seb and Fitch combination. “Don’t you think they look pretty tame? I mean… I dare you to touch one… in the cage… I mean if Ahmil can then… well…”

Fitch answered immediately, “Yeah!”

Seb was a little less enthusiastic, “We might need to take in some meat or something… like with Papa’s hound, you know as a friendly gesture.”

“OK done, we wait for his Sheikhness to fall asleep then we all meet here yeah?”

Spike heard everything, and understood enough.

 

The three took off for the enclosure as soon as Ahmil was asleep. 

Spike had feigned illness that evening, deliberately regurgitating his meal and lying listlessly in the sleeping quarters. Umbhala was worried. He rang his wife and then Dawn, to apologize that he would be in after midnight, and the latter that he needed her advice and backup as soon as possible.

Spike seemed to settle by around nine, Umbhala threw down a thin mat and Nepal sleeping bag in the food preparation area and set his mobile phone alarm for two hours. He placed it beside his ear and quickly succumbed to his own worry and exhaustion.

Spike pricked his ears as did Xander, as the three lads approached and ‘stealthily’ unlatched the door. The two tigers were touching, there was no need for any other communication.

“Shhhhh what… shit we’re inside isn’t that enough!” Spike heard Fitch’s strained whisper and smelt fear. He decided to play it up. 

The night light in the enclosure gave enough illumination to make out most things in the space. Spike rolled onto his back against Xander, huge paws in the air and white belly complete with all the ‘right male parts’ exposed. He gave a theatrical grunt, and was pleased as he distinctly smelt fear now rolling off all three. Flashback’s to other ruses when he was human (? … no vampire!) were drifting in. 

Xander heard them too, and through their link understood the strategy. Basic ambush.

The boys approached, about as stealthily as an entire herd of wildebeest. The tigers simply waited.

The boys’ plan was very unclear to any of them. They had stolen a small tray of beef mince from the kitchen and each sported two handfuls one for ‘throwing’ and one for… well, they weren’t quite sure.

Xander began to play to the audience too. Perfectly awake, he remained down and snorted (causing all the boys to pause and heart rates to escalate) then licked his lips, then apparently began to relax again.

A loud growl from Spike precipitated the rest of the events of that night.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. In the space of seconds, the meat was thrown *at* the two big cats by all three of the boys (rather than offered as had been their plan!) as they ran for the door. But the cats moved with lightening speed, and as his two compatriots were brought down by *clawless* huge paws in less than a second. Seb made it to the now automatically locking door, tugged frantically and began screaming for help. He looked back to see his two companions as they whimpered under the bellies of two formidable killers. 

Both Spike and Xander stood, four paws either side of the ‘brave friends’ of their master, while the lads sobbed in fear.

To make a point while they waited for Umhala and Ahmil to arrive, Spike nuzzled his captive ‘Fitch’ just enough, very careful to let his saliva drop onto the exposed neck of the terrified boy, and utterly gratified to smell the evidence of the lad soiling himself. 

They both expected the order, “Come!” 

He and Xander elegantly moved from their captives and dropped into a down position by their handler’s feet. Umbhala waited for a few minutes until the crunching of several sets of boots was apparent.

Dawn *and* Giles had arrived not a half hour before and were simply taking tea before retiring when the ruckus at the enclosure erupted. Dawn thought it prudent to alert Ahmil also. Mistress Rhianon accompanied them of course. 

The four now stood rather stunned by the scene before them.

Giles spoke first, “What happened here?!!”

In answer the white tiger, with his handler’s tacit permission wandered casually back into the enclosure, where three near catatonic small boys now crouched in various positions whimpering. He gently picked up a large nob of ground beef and carried it to his master’s feet where he dropped it like a canine retriever then sat back down.

The boys left on Sunday afternoon, after Ahmil had spent the entire day with his beloved two pets, while his ‘friends’ were quietly counseled for shock, and advised re ‘appropriate behavior toward fellow creatures’ for their own future reference.

The tigers rubbed against the boy, purred, whimpered a little, then finally licked him all over. But he still had to leave.

Dawn dropped by before she too departed until the following morning.

“That was a good thing you did.”

Spike’s blue eyes looked quizzical.

“Ahmil won’t have too much more trouble this year, I shouldn’t think. I mean those guys! Gahhh. But hey when I’m back… totally with the slayage… Giles said … so …. Um Yay!!” Her excitement was infectious. She gave each of the tigers an enthusiastic hug,

Spike knew their lovely Dawn would be away for nearly three weeks on a trip back to Rome. He would miss her dearly. They would both miss her.

 

Part 7 

It was the sixth month of their stay at the coven. Umbhala had the weekend off and Dawn was in the last week of her trip to Rome after midterms. It didn’t seem like a problem. The coven had guaranteed that their gentle driver/gardener John, would give the tigers a daily run anytime the others were away. John had deputized for Umbhala on a few occasions and the big cats knew and liked him. He was both comfortable and confident with them, and a trainee watcher.

He had often admired the two as they play hunted behind the bike and was looking forward to being given the responsibility of exercising such beautiful beasts but after overhearing a conversation between Willow and Dawn was rather taken aback, and requested a meeting with the head of their order Mr Giles. The ensuing discussion was frank and to the point, Giles confirming the original identity of the two felines and their ‘white hat’ history. Giles was careful to point out Spike’s ensouled status and his various heroic acts… along with his current *living* state.

John was still stunned. How many times had he the apprentice Watcher and various trainee slayers wandered into dangerous situations, yet here were two seasoned warriors condemned to live as big cats… The next time he entered the cage with Umbhala he made a special effort to be both affectionate and respectful, not as prey to predator, but as student to mentor. Spike noted the difference and responded by catching the young man’s in the eyes for a moment and holding the stare. In that moment John understood that all he had been told was true. 

It was John who suggested it, and Willow and Giles quickly agreed. Within the month the two tigers found themselves in the rear of the coven Land Rover to do a patrol of the neighboring town’s cemeteries. Both tigers had their leads removed, and walked obediently beside Umbhala.

For his part, the lovely trainer had slowly come to realize the true purpose of the coven and respected it. Despite his own Muslim beliefs, he also had a strong sense of the ‘other’. His great grandfather had been a respected witch doctor, and from a very young child had been told of the spirit world and knew first hand of death. Giles quietly spoke to Umbhala of their intention to use the tigers to hunt the ‘undead’, the old watcher careful to ask the handler’s opinion and give him many opportunities to withdraw both he and his charges. Rather to Giles’ surprise there was no hesitation. And Umbhala returned to his beautiful tigers to announce that they were all ‘going out’.

It was like hunting back in Dubai, but also tugged on older memories. They were walking calmly either side of Umbhala, the three well in front of the others - Giles, Willow, John and a two trainee Slayers. They could both smell the relative fear of the two trainee Slayers behind them, and also picked up the scents of disturbed earth and the decay of the cemetery. Satisfied they were in an open enough position for the tigers to hunt. Umbhala did as he had in Dubai, he ordered them to drop. Their gem encrusted collars glinted in the moonlight, as they looked to their handler expectantly. 

Willow moved forward and knelt in front of her friends. “OK sweeties… um it’s um… we’re, well as you can see obviously! In a cemetery, and we’re um… looking for vampires and um they’re doing really bad things… And … Say do you remember vampires? You know all GRRRR!” Xander growled back far more fiercely. Willow was a little startled but managed to grin and simply say, “Oh hmmm I take that as a yes then… So I guess you’ll know how to umm deal with them… ummm good then.” She hurriedly stepped back but not before catching Spike’s eye and the inevitable ‘well duhhh’ look. 

The others retreated a little way and Umbhala moved away from Xander and Spike a little so he appeared to be standing alone. 

A fledge broke from the rear of the cemetery, running headlong toward what he thought was an easy human target. Umbhala’s simple command “Hunt” was all that was needed. The tigers took off into the darkness. The human audience was stunned by the swiftness and savagery. The two big cats flanked their prey and in the blink of an eye Xander had lunged for and neatly torn out the fledge’s neck while Spike finished the job by severing the spine thereby separating the head from the body. Dust ensued.

It would be five dusted fledge’s later before the far older Sire of the ‘dearly dusted’ finally emerged. He was fast, but the tigers were faster. And this time the two Slayers took part, the big cats knocked the vampire onto his back. He managed to throw Xander off, the tiger landing painfully against a gravestone. But was not powerful enough to dislodge Spike, nor to avoid the stake through the heart from one of the young Slayers. 

Before the dust had even begun to settle, Spike was at Xander’s side. The other tiger had a little blood oozing from split skin and was obviously bruised, but the message Spike received through the link was simply one of love, pride and excitement. Spike dropped and systematically licked the injured area until Umbhala arrived to fuss over his bleeding charge. After a good half hour, Umbhala was satisfied that Xander was well enough to move, so clipped on their leads and walked them slowly from the graveyard, and with Giles and John’s assistance, helped the wounded animal into the rear of the vehicle. Xander settled with a pained groan but began to purr as his partner proceeded to lick and caress him all over.

It was to be the first of many such excursions, the two tigers accompanying the trainee Slayers in the area at least three nights a week from that day on.

Ahmil was to spend two and a half weeks of his summer vacation at the coven having begged his father for permission. The Sheikh wanted him back in Dubai but agreed reluctantly. Ahmil would take over the care of the tigers (with assistance from John at the coven) while Umbhala and his family flew home for a two week holiday, then it would be Ahmil’s turn. It all seemed easy enough, but the Sheikh had begun to worry that his son was more comfortable with two tigers than with his school mates. He should have been spending time with his ‘chum’s’ if he wasn’t coming home.

Ahmil was literally bouncing as he entered the enclosure on the first day of his holidays with them. Umbhala had given him permission to ride the quad bike for the training runs and Willow had agreed that he could ‘patrol’ with them in a few days time.

The tigers thrived on Ahmil’s attention. The boy was utterly devoted, spending endless hours throwing ‘targets’ for them to pounce on, grooming them, playing with the hose, cutting off the flow then sending out spurts of water to be caught, even on the ‘fly’ as they leapt into the pool from a strategically placed rock.

In the second week Ahmil had John help him hang a ‘Tarzan rope’ from the main over structure of their enclosure. It was over four inches thick and was the grade of rope used to moor big ships, perfect for a slow heavy swing and the embedding of claws as tigers launched themselves at the ‘target’. Inevitably it all ended in the water, but no one minded.

Ahmil rode the quad bike with the tigers attached around the property three or four times each afternoon, though it was still John (in Umbhala’s absence) who gave them the hunting practice.

When it finally came to patrolling, there was some trepidation in taking the young man with them. 

Happily the season was quiet, and the only ‘kills’ were out of sight of their young master. And Ahmil seemed quite taken with one of the young slayers Kristy, buxom and ‘forward’, she was funny and attentive (Willow would have argued ‘flirtatious’!), and Ahmil seemed to spend an awful lot of time on these excursions, with his small backpack (containing water and sweeties for himself, and snacks for the tigers) positioned firmly on his lap willing his erection to subside before they had to get out of the four wheel drive.

Ahmil’s time was over far too quickly, though he departed having received a handshake from Giles, a *kiss* from Kristy and a hug from both Dawn and Willow. His determination to study zoology and veterinary science was confirmed, even if it *did* have to be a double degree with commerce to satisfy his father!

After the excitement of Ahmil’s visit, the coven settled again. But it was not a restful period for Willow. The tigers would be four at Christmas… and Willow was more and more distressed that they were no closer to switching the two back.

Willow was still convinced that Spike and Xander could be turned back if they could track down the Warlock, who apparently disappeared into the ether after each theft/missing person. Giles suggested wryly that that could in fact be perfectly accurate. Dawn worried that the boys did seem rather happy and relaxed, and was of the same opinion as Giles, If they were fully integrated then a swift switch back to human form could prove devastating. 

So Willow took a different tack. She had been speaking to witches who specialized in astral projection to see if they could make closer contact with the vampire and ex Scoobie … Giles eventually capitulated and agreed that, with the coven’s assistance, Willow would meditate, take astral form and speak directly to her old friends.

Waiting until the tigers were asleep that evening, Willow lay on a raffia mat, relaxed and meditating deeply, while six of her fellow wiccans sat cross legged chanting.

Another group of witches were at the tiger enclosure chanting softly, calling the tigers’ spirits to join Willow.

Willow’s astral body floated until she was sitting in front of the tigers. She expected the two to emerge and their human forms to sit likewise, but as she called to them and they emerged it was a far different scenario. Spike had the bare head and shoulders and arms of a human but the rest was tiger, while Xander’s arms finished in the paws of his tiger form, but the shoulders and face were all original Scoobie. Their astral bodies a true representation of them as they were now.

Her concentration almost broke as the emotion of seeing the faces of her old friends after so long threatened to take her. But Rhianon was with her body and began to quietly massage and stroke her and her physical self calmed, allowing Willow to continue.

Both tigers were rather surprised to find themselves in such an odd state. They were still totally connected to their tiger forms but now had been called out, and hardly recognized their former faces, certainly not able to decide what to do with their arms! Neither could think of anything to say, so just stared rather bemused at Willow.

“Um Hi I just… I’ll start and it… I … oh Xan! Spike! It’s so good to see you again… the real you I mean… the real you… I’m so sorry … so sorry.”

For Xander it was new. Her words were in his head like Spike’s had always been, and he found himself able to reply. “I’ve been here with you for a year Will, always here… every day… I see you nearly every day…”

He was cut off “But you’re not Xan… you’re not you! I mean… It’s the tiger you and that’s really lovely on one level… but we’re still trying so hard to find the reversal… and don’t you miss?...”

“I love my life Will, I know you don’t ‘get that’ but I really do…”

Willow almost broke the experience again, her anxiety increasing tenfold, “But you *can’t*, You’re a *pet* and not even human… how can you want that? How can you??’

Spike snarled. It was the growl of a fully grown male tiger not a vampire. “We have no choice you stupid bint, never did! Whatever mojo the old bloke did on us to have this…” He looked down and his arms morphed into the front legs of his tiger form, “ It’s who we are now. We have grown up in this form… three and a bit years… and are bloody grateful! 

“We’ve got a nice home and each other. Seems as though someone loves us… or even a few more than one…. got regular food, exercise and a nice place to live… The young master is a right softy... and we’re hunting properly again… And sorry… witch… but now we’re happy… hard to… but good life and together and … happy… don’t mess with it, don’t… Please!” As he finished his form became completely tiger.

Xander had been silent as Spike spoke. He was slipping into full tiger form as he felt his partner’s apparent distress.

Willow watched in horror as her long time friend slipped “Xan!”

Xander was hardly speaking in human terms but managed to say in a near subsonic growl and more in word pictures than English, “Sorry… Love us…. friend… talk again friend, friend… Me happy… Spike… happy… mate… Love, Love.”

The images dissipated and Willow returned to her own body. She spoke to Rhianon at length afterwards. The message was clear, but she still needed to talk.

“I just… How *can* they enjoy their lives now!?”

“Perhaps this is their second chance together?”

“But as *animals* that’s ridiculous… It… It *can’t* have been Xander… it must have been the cat talking! I mean…”

“I wonder if you search your heart, which one of us would not like to start again as youngsters. To belong, to be cherished, pampered and adored. Dawn speaks to them as though they were their former selves every other day; Umbhala exercises them; they hunt, are fed, and housed, in warmth and comfort; their passion for the white hat agenda is being fulfilled. Why do you think they would want to return Mistress Willow? A vampire with a soul, who is the last of his lineage with no Sire and no place to go? A man who has no family, whose entire history was obliterated in a single event, wounded and drifting … his only solace the vampire, therefore rejected by human and demon society – be it for his gay or mixed relationship tendencies!   
They were living in a strange little domestic situation, trying to ‘do the human thing’… and how long would that have lasted? Willow, my dear, no world is perfect… but perhaps they have just been given the second chance they secretly yearned for?”

Willow was now kneeling and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Willow, dear heart, please! Be happy for them, and let us make their time on this plane joyful! They are magnificent and noble and sustain their ‘white hat’ sensibilities. Let’s be happy for them and make their time with us joyous!” 

“Oh…[hic] … yeah umm… [hic] that would be um…[hic] that’s what I want… Oh Rhianon!!!” Willow gave in to her grief and buried her face in the other wiccan’s ample bosom, strong arms welcomed and embraced her and Willow finally understood.

Rhianon nodded as the other wiccans excused themselves. She mouthed ‘thankyou’ to all and continued to comfort her sister witch.

Spike roused after the odd dream and spotted the strange tangle of ‘witches’ on the floor of the observation room. He rose and wandered over. Rhianon reached out as his gaze fell her way. Spike realized what had occurred and sent “Thank you” through the connection. He received “Welcome” then all went quiet. 

He returned to Xander, snuggling down to snooze the rest of the night away while Rhianon stood and lifted Willow to standing, guiding the not quite conscious wiccan back to the house.

 

 

Part 8 

Willow gradually came to terms with their status, in no small part helped by Dawn and Rhianon’s counsel, and the regular, ongoing ‘communing’ with them in the astral realm. She gradually became accustomed to the strange composite bodies of her past friends and no longer pressed them to change. Mostly now they simply had the heads of her old friends, though often Xander simply had a composite face of human and tiger, she worried that he was slipping beyond where she might reach him. On two rather astonishing occasions, they sported human torso’s down to their navel (abdominal muscles even Willow could appreciate despite her orientation) and both smiled at their wiccan friend’s obvious distraction.

Spike and Xander were truly happy, she came to know that. It still did not make Buffy’s visit any easier. 

Spike and Xander had been at the coven for eighteen months. A new section was being built onto their enclosure and encompassing a number of existing large trees and a new pond, this time not heated. It was far more open to the elements and allowed the big cats to enjoy the outdoors or choose warmth if they wished. It would be ready by the end of the month and both tigers paced in front of the soon to be open fence to the space in anticipation of exploring their new home. 

After she picked up Buffy from Heathrow, Willow spent some time on the return trip explaining Spike and Xander’s situation and defending their attempts to bring the boys back and their frustration at not finding the warlock.

Buffy was chatting as they approached the enclosure. Spike’s ears twitched as he heard human voices, but he really couldn’t be bothered changing positions to see who it was.

Spike was asleep on his back in the sun, legs and paws akimbo, eyes closed and the closest thing to a smile on his face that a tiger could manage. Xander was snuggled against his side, head angled to rest on the white belly of his mate.

The slayer gasped as she spotted the two animals stretched out enjoying the afternoon sun. 

“Ohhh Wills… look they’re so beautiful… and in the sun… and *no way*! It can’t be them… I mean… It can’t! I mean… are you sure?? And Xan with the two eyes… and the snuggling… and … And three and a half years like that… It’s just so… But… they are so beautiful!”

Willow enjoyed Buffy’s babble incident, but also worried at the tigers’ lack of reaction to their old friend voice.

Xander finally lifted his head as the latch on the rear door of their day enclosure clicked, then pushed up to stand as the two women entered. Spike roused quickly as his friend moved and they stood together as Buffy approached with more than a little trepidation. 

They both recognized her smell before they took in her petite form. And they both scented her fear. At some level Spike was pleased that he could finally terrify the Slayer… but then lost the thought as his tiger instincts took over and their nice friend Willow offered treats. They both dropped on command and accepted a handful of sweet lamb mince she offered as a greeting reward. 

Buffy was in tears, “But they… th… they can’t be happy like this… Oh God Wills… they can’t be happy!” The Slayer turned to leave as Willow petted the two furry heads as the tigers began to pick up on the distress.

“Wait Buffy … Just wait! That’s the thing… it seems like they are happy I mean… Oh Buff… just … just stay for a bit…!”

Buffy stopped near the door and turned to look at the two big cats now happily nuzzling Willow’s hands. The slayer was uncharacteristically nervous, “Will… What do I do? I mean they know you what if they don’t…”

“Just stand there sweetie, they’ll know you, you’ll see.” 

The two big cats wandered toward the petite figure lazily, their winter coats still plush and shining in the spring sunshine.

As the two enormous cats sidled up and brushed against their former Sunnydale friend, Buffy gasped and couldn’t help the “Oh God” that slipped out as they turned to make another pass swishing tails and pausing to lick her palms. She was utterly taken aback however when the yellow tiger reared. She slipped and fell hard onto her backside and was then pushed her onto her back by a series of hefty nudges.

The slayer was lying prone and about to defend herself as two hot rough tongues began to lick her feet and her hands, then (Oh my!) her neck and ears and her denim clad crotch… Eventually, she became rather embarrassingly aroused, and pushed them both off. At the last action Buffy realized that the two really were taking advantage. “Right that’s *it* you two!! You don’t get to *do* that!! And OMG !! I just…. Gahhh!!! No!!!”

They both stopped and looked wickedly unrepentant for a moment, but seeing her genuine distress the white tiger, dropped beside her head down on his paws. An old memory had been sparked that was genuinely distressing… as penance, he moved forward to slowly rub his furry cheek against her hand, waiting for her acceptance, or rejection.

Buffy slowly sat up and smiled into the pretty, sad blue eyes, “Oh… it’s OK …. Um … It’s really OK sweetie… Hi… You know me yeah? I was just a bit thrown… and um… I’m Hi… You know I’m Buffy? Right?...”

The huge white male tiger shuffled a little closer and gently placed his head in her lap. Xander wandered over eventually, pushing against his mate and accepting a relaxed growl and affectionate swipe. Buffy giggled as a large tongue from the yellow tiger rhythmically licked her sandal clad foot again.

Buffy stayed for almost two hours. Eventually she just chatted to the two big cats and stroked their soft pelts just as Dawn usually did. She didn’t really feel like Spike and Xander could be happy but seeing her friends now enjoying their lazy afternoon, being petted... at some level, she envied them. They were together, albeit ‘pets’ but life was obviously simple, and they had each other and were cherished, pampered even … And as far as having full control over their lives… How much did she? Had she… ever had? She dismissed that thought, even though Giles had pointed out that most humans didn’t have full control over their circumstance… Most humans weren’t caged.

She eased herself up and by the time Giles came to collect her, the Slayer was standing outside the enclosure staring at the pretty image in front of her. Xander pushed his head under Spike’s nose and the white tiger had begun lazily licking his partner’s velvet ears. Giles moved in slowly, his voice startling her a little.

“I’m happy you had the opportunity to meet with them.”

“Yeah … ah thanks… um… They’re really beautiful and together… aren’t they Giles? Just beautiful.” 

………………….

They had been at the coven for nearly two and a half years when Ahmil’s father arrived for the first time. He had seen pictures of the facilities he had funded, of course, but was suitably impressed as he realized just how far the coven had made the money ‘stretch’. He graciously accepted the opportunity to ride the property with Rupert Giles, both men chatting easily as they sat atop two of Giles’ large warm blood mares.

The proposition was simple. The Sheikh had a friend with a pair of female tigers and wished to introduce his males with the possibility of breeding from them at some point. The females were currently at a large estate in Berkshire and now, at just on five years, were well of age while his son’s pets, at four and a bit years were possibly capable, it was hard to tell. He had agreed, and all being well, the proviso was the Sheikh would buy the cubs and take them back to Dubai, the first of many litters it was hoped. 

Umbhala had already spoken to the Sheikh regards breeding from the cats, and to find two fertile females so close by was ideal. Tigers bred easily in captivity and most zoo females were habitually treated with contraceptives – in the longer term compromising their fertility. These two had never been so treated and were of age. Umbhala was thrilled by the prospect, even suspected it might ‘cure’ his charges of their apparent habit of ‘mutual enjoyment’. He agreed that the males should procreate, especially the white tiger. And the Sheikh was determined. 

A veterinarian confirmed the ‘season’ for the females who were apparently cycling together and the date for the introduction had been set. The male tigers were of age – just over four years old. It could not be better

Willow was horrified, and Dawn wasn’t sure, and Giles was on holidays, ‘rambling’ somewhere in the Cotswolds.

To date the tigers had only been with each other and humans. It was not difficult to notice that the two male tigers were ‘involved’, some of their behavior definitely new to most naturalists, and according to Willow it was an yearning for their previous lives… their partnership… their *gay* partnership. 

It was the first time Giles felt truly frantic. He consulted Willow then they rang Dawn who arrived the following day. Her immediate reaction had been an emphatic *no*, but by the time she arrived at the coven had revised her opinion and admitted that it was she who suggested they really *were* tigers, therefore supposed breeding should be included. It was all so confusing.

Willow had spoken to them and they both adored each other *and* wanted family… they were both tigers and had their original feelings for each other… and to date had not been able to act on either. 

Dawn worried on two levels, one that Xander and Spike were together and two that they might not *want* to create babies in these circumstances.

Willow was distraught at the idea of ‘breeding’ from her friends. But the Sheikh would not be dissuaded and it was unlikely that an explanation that “They are the tiger forms of her two former friends changed by a magical spell therefore you can’t breed from them” was really going to cut it.

Willow had come to the point where she was able to meditate and speak to them in the astral zone almost at will. So took the opportunity to encourage them not to participate in the breeding process, even if placed with the females. 

They were human still in her eyes, and had not considered that their tiger bodies might have drives that needed attention. She was horrified after their last ‘conversation’ that Xander seemed quite pleased by the idea of a little ‘female company’. Despite their obvious partnership and bisexual status prior to the change, the two had been unable to couple since becoming tigers. They were now in their prime and capable of procreating, and simply Xander articulated what they both felt, the drive to breed. That afternoon was the first time both Spike and Xander had reverted to their full feline form before the astral discussion concluded. Leaving Willow shocked by the discussion and seeking solace the arms of Rhianon.

Two tigresses were introduced to the enclosure two days later, both were in heat. The private owner concerned had been thrilled to learn of two new males apparently available for breeding, only worried regarding the pedigree rather than spending too much time fussing about which tiger serviced which. Umbhala was rather more careful.

Spike and Xander were confused. Entering the space after their run, Umbhala handed Xander’s lead to John and he led the golden tiger to a different space in their enclosure and secured the separating gate. Spike was in the new exercise area while Xander had been locked in their regular day enclosure. 

Spike moved to the other end of the enclosure, they had taken Xander away, Umbhala never took Xander away unless they needed Dawn to examine them separately, but then she always explained. He sat sulking then caught her scent, and sought out the source.

Spike was greeted by a female Siberian tiger, as white as he, blue eyes to match and her smell was utterly intoxicating. 

 

Xander was equally shocked as he entered his area of the enclosure to an unfamiliar scent, but had the same reaction. He flopped onto the ground and ignored the female.

The handlers of the females and Umbhala were utterly at a loss. Umbhala finally suggested that the divider between the enclosures was removed, as it was normally open.

The two males scented then quickly joined each other again.

The female’s wanted servicing, that much was obvious. Driven by an urge to mate they approached the two simultaneously.

Xander and Spike reassured each other but both felt the overwhelming pull of the ripe scent. With a final lick to Xander’s ear, Spike stood and followed the white tigress, Xander doing likewise to the alluring female golden tiger nearest him.

Spike and the other ‘Amilie’ according to the tag on her collar, circled each other, then sparred until he, the heavier and stronger of the two, finally subdued her. He couldn’t be sure if there was any connection emotionally but eventually she moved beside him and began nipping and licking affectionately, so unlike his Xan… but her smell! Through the mental link with Xander he felt lust and was sent mind pictures that summed up the same need to copulate that he now felt.

Spike’s first coupling with ‘Amilie’ was pure instinct and swift. He bit her neck to hold position, and after much snarling and thirty seconds of being joined she bucked him off. Afterward he found himself licking unfamiliar ears for his own comfort then it happened again. There was no triumph in any of the acts, and though Spike’s whole being yearned for his partner, his tiger self also felt protective and connected to the female he was bedding.

Xander found the female who had ‘chosen’ him equally less than ‘welcoming’. After the initial connection she seemed to look at him with disdain and wandered to the top end of the enclosure to flop down dejectedly. As he approached, she snarled. He growled a warning and backed off. Less than fifteen minutes later she began roaring, calling to him deliberately. She smelled *wonderful*, very, very different to his partner, yet utterly enticing. She was aroused and extremely nervous and for many minutes refused his attentions. His instinct took over, he shifted toward her slowly, purring. She made no more aggressive moves, rather, after many minutes of nuzzling and licking, rolled onto her back, then presented herself to be serviced. He began to lick her ears and bit at her neck, gently, catching her pelt and licking to distract until he was standing directly over her. He received Spike’s message of immediate lust through the link, and they coupled easily.

‘Fruini’ ended the encounter by rolling swiftly, scratched him viciously, then skidded from beneath him and began prowling, he followed… Xander slipped into pure tiger mode and they ended up sparring again, Xander with the upper hand a few minutes later. A lot of snarling and biting later, he was the victor. She calmed, licked him, then rolled into a submissive position, and he mounted her for a second time. He, like Spike with Amilie, lost all connection to conscious human thought, and as was usual with tigers, completed in his female concubine again and again. She became his focus for the next three days. Both couples copulating forty or fifty times in that period as was expected by their handlers.

Dawn was the supervising vet at the estate who received the reports confirming that the two were to be fathers… There would be between two and six cubs from each of the tigresses. Dawn still felt her friends had somehow been violated, but she had been away at the time of decision and Willow had been adamant that it might be the last jolt that allowed their boys to cross back to human form, and if not it was at least preserving a species.

The females were allowed to remain in the enclosure, though Spike and Xander seemed to be despondent. They divided their time equally between their respective mates and each other, yet both felt they should somehow want more… Their regular inattention suited the females, both now busy claiming their birthing spaces, and close to term at three months pregnant, had definite burgeoning bellies. 

As Dawn sat down just inside the door she observed something rather strange. Wild tigers were solitary – even pregnant females. But their four tigers were rather civil to each other, and there was a general air of resignation and silent companionship between the two females which just did not fit. That night she researched the background of the two females, and all but confirmed her suspicions. 

Willow and Dawn cross referenced the time the owner had obtained his ‘girls’ and from where. And after a minimum of effort it was more than apparent that Amilie was the missing, presumed dead, female handler from the Paris zoo who had disappeared four years previously; and the other, Fruini, likely to be the veterinarian from a private ‘Big Game Park’ in the Sweden. It was a disturbing revelation but did explain some of their behaviors, and to some extent the events following the births.

Willow discussed the possibility of the cubs having human souls given their heritage, with Giles and Rhianon, but there really was no precedent. They would simply have to wait.

Fruini chose the hollow log in the exercise area and was pacing agitatedly on day ninety six. Dawn knew the signs. Late that night, Dawn and Umbhala watched the tigress as she bedded down and proceeded to lick her vulva determinedly. An hour later she had produced three tiny, blind cubs. She dutifully broke the sack and licked each one clean, then lay back and waited for them to locate her teats. After a series of tiny squeaks and random searching, each little mouth eventually located its milk source.

Amilie gave birth to four little white cubs in a faux cave (purpose built) three days later. Both mothers were ‘adequate’ for the first few days, though Dawn rescued the ‘runt’ of Amilie’s litter and began to feed him by hand before deciding that all the cubs were in danger. On the fourth day Amilie had flopped down, apparently to feed them but as the tiny bodies scrambled toward her warmth, she seemed to change her mind. She stood and stalked out of the den leaving the blind little ones mewling with hunger. She didn’t return.

Dawn and Umbhala rescued the small figures and fed them. With feeds six times a day and massaging to help the little bodies excrete afterwards, it was almost a full time job. But on the third day something wonderful occurred. 

Spike had shown only a passing interest in the cubs having been ‘warned’ off by Amilie. After her departure however, on the third day, he entered the cave Amilie had chosen and flopped down on the bed soft straw and blanket that Dawn had provided. Dawn watched curiously then took a chance. She cautiously introduced him to his children in turn… he meticulously licked each one, then simply settled on his side to allow them to snuggle in and enjoy his warmth and comfort. It was uncharacteristic in the extreme, but Spike made a devoted and attentive parent to his tiny offspring. After that Dawn and Umbala’s work became far easier. They simply fed them, and Spike licked, cleaning then and stimulating their bodily motions, and provided the parental comfort they needed, and the babies grew. 

Amilie was sent home. Her aggression toward not only her own young, but that of Fruini’s quickly became deadly in its intent. It was decided her task was done.

Xander’s experience was utterly different. His mate was a wonderful and attentive mother, and seemed accommodating, allowing the sire of her children to settle nearby, though he had yet to make physical contact with any of his cubs. Even after a month, the tiny figures seemed to stare into space rather than focus on him. He frequently joined Spike for solace and was surprised by a strange feeling of hurt at seeing Spike attending his brood. 

Spike allowed his true partner close and licked the beloved golden and black ears.

As all the cubs grew and began to venture out of the lair however, Xander was allowed time with his offspring. The mother of his children tolerated the interaction and toward the end of the second month, even trusted him enough to wander off to swim, leaving three little squirming, biting, squeaking and growling figures in his care. Umbhala commented that it was most unusual behavior for tigers.

The separation from their cubs was delayed almost indefinitely, by the news of yet another conflict in the Gulf. The Sheikh would not risk transporting the precious animals while things were still ‘hotting up’ in the region. Dubai itself was not under attack, but they would need to transport the animals by road as well as cargo plane and of late both types of transport were being treated as viable targets. The call to the coven was calm and resolute. 

The Sheikh spoke on behalf of the other breeder also. He too requested that the cubs remain at the coven. His private holding in Berkshire was hardly at risk, but was of similar mind as he did not have the same husbandry facilities as the coven, so was happy to merely visit on occasion and admire his property. Amilie was reportedly doing well and Fruini would return as soon as Willow saw fit. They would be compensated for their extra trouble and an additional staff member (or two) would be paid for to begin to school the young ones. Spike and Xander’s cubs would stay.

In truth the final offer was the icing on the cake for Umbhala and Dawn. Several of the young wiccans and two final year veterinary students from the London College were more than willing voluntary assistants. Willow suggested the same to the Sheikh who readily agreed to simply give each of the happy helpers a ‘gift’ every few months for their trouble.

Spike and Xander were not privy to any of the negotiations, though Spike felt decidedly happy when Dawn began to explain the arrangements. As they approached their fifth year as felines, he, like Xander far earlier, had begun to drift whenever a human spoke. Being unable to truly reply and often having conversations occurring around and over him that did not have anything to do with his person, he had taken to tuning out. However this situation did warrant attention, their children were to remain for now at least.

He conveyed the news to Xander via their link, simple thoughts of *stay, babies, love, here, long time* and received joyous licking for his trouble.

The little tigers were growing rapidly and after two months and seeing clearly, both sets of babies had begun to eat small amounts of meat and venture out of their respective lairs. 

Fruini seemed to pine for her friend Amilie, and was far happier to be left alone despite Xander’s early attentions. She completely lost interest in feeding the cubs after the fourth week as they began to move around independently. They still needed sustenance so more bottles were introduced and Xander like Spike moved into the carer’s role. 

Fruini was utterly despondent and took herself off to the farthest corner of the enclosure, refusing to eat for two days. Dawn called her owner who was beside himself with worry as Amilie too had stopped eating. Dawn accompanied her back to her home and was stunned to see the response of the two tigers as they met again. They circled each other then began to affectionately lick each other, chased one another around the enclosure then finally settled against each other relieved and content.

The ‘cousins’ found each other in month two as they ventured out of their respective lairs and played easily. The fine summer weather leant itself to lazy days for the adults while their combined brood of seven little cubs rolled and played for hours. More often than not Xander was found lying against Spike, semi snoozing with his large head cushioned by Spike’s torso, while various cubs took turns pouncing on the two twitching adult tails, or moved to chew ears, or simply used the two adults as climbing frames before tumbling awkwardly after attempts to ambush their small compatriots failed due to lack of coordination or miss-timing.

Willow still worried. She had been unable to contact her friends on the astral plane since the birth of the cubs.

PART 9

The two were woken by a sharp pain and then black as they heard the calls of distress from their cubs… it was all too familiar. The alarms had been disarmed and it was Umbhala’s weekend off. Someone had done their homework. 

By the time John found the open door and two drugged tigers, the thieves were long gone. 

Willow and Giles were on retreat, and Dawn in London but they all returned within hours. The police had a number of very clear clues, but Willow’s location spell was quicker.

The two rather groggy and utterly inconsolable tigers, nuzzled Dawn in distress as she attended them, checked them over for injuries, then called Willow.

Willow tried to track the location of the seven little lost babies but could only get a general area, though was relieved, as within the hour she was able to commune directly with the tigers for the first time in months. Both were in full feline form but she was still able to find a connection. The problem was more that they were both so frantic that the wiccan struggled to keep the link calm enough to have meaningful dialogue.

In a series of desperate gestures, growls and human words, the tigers begged Willow to find their children… They were powerless, locked in their animal forms and in their enclosure, and for the first time for years, realized just how dreadful that truly could be. 

The breakthrough came thirty hours later from an unexpected quarter, after a distraught Dawn had sobbed on the phone to Buffy in Italy.

The Immortal had extensive contacts, and after his partner pleaded her distress for most of the afternoon, he realized the problem, pulled in some rather large favors and rang Giles within the hour. In a stroke of luck (and something to do with a favor owed and a gambling debt that was about to be ‘called in’) a friend of the Immortal’s was holding a young man who boasted that he had apprenticed to the warlock responsible for Xander and Spike’s change during the period of all the original thefts. The warlock had skipped dimensions as they had all suspected (which no doubt accounted for the reduction in zoo staff disappearances of late) but his minions had not. 

Apparently with a little less than gentle ‘persuasion’, the dark magician had admitted that it was not he that had cast the original spells, but apparently had seemed fairly keen to keep all his limbs and had therefore agreed to try to recall the words and recreate the spell so a reversal might be attempted. 

The Immortal’s friend, a very large blue demon (who introduced himself as Jock), and a man of rather weasel like appearance (introduced by Jock as “The smarmy bastard”) arrived at the coven the following day. Jock’s thick Liverpudlian accent and soft speaking voice was a little off-puting given his terrifying exterior, however he was committed to “Fix this bloody debacle an’ get me ‘ome to our Carol”. 

Jock was invaluable when it came to jogging the memory of the trainee warlock as the man stalled frequently in his attempts to recall the words of the spell. Nearly two hours later they had enough for a reversal, but since it was not the original caster doing the reversal in this case it would only be temporary, the equivalent of a glamour though with a little more ‘kick’. If it worked, it would allow the tigers to change back to their original forms so they might seek their cubs but Willow estimated they would only have twelve to fourteen hours. 

Willow contacted the tigers again on the astral plane. They were still in full form. She only barely made sense of their various emotional growls and confused words. She finally established reasonable contact with Spike, explained their plan, and not waiting for a nod she began the chant as soon as the two seemed to look like they had agreed.

Moments later, two nude men were lying in the enclosure. Dawn noted Spike was in game-face that now sported whiskers and definite feline nose and fur, and Xander still had his tiger tail. Both had light striping through their hair, and downy fuzz in the same patterns which seemed to continue down their backs considerably longer and thicker than was usual for humans.

Spike’s snarl was pure tiger, but his tears were human/vampire. He pulled the half sobbing/half growling Xander close and stroked the golden switching tail gently until they both calmed. Noting the incomplete change, Willow and Dawn wondered if either man would be able to speak. The two eventually calmed and Spike returned to his familiar, handsome human features, but Xander’s tail remained. The light fur and white spots on the backs of both their human ears remained also, as did their odd coloring. Xander had gold stripes through his brunette hair and Spike had black lines running through his bleached locks, and both sported goatee beards to match their patterned hair and a touch of white under their chin.

Dawn’s eyes were wide, “Goddess I’d forgotten… they are *gorgeous*! Hey Spike? Xan?” 

Both Dawn and Willow approached the two still rather disorientated men. Willow had watched in awe as the bodies of her friends morphed into their final form, not quite their originals, but close enough. She reached out to touch the arm of her friend, but pulled back immediately as a confused human shaped Xander snarled defensively at her. The two women withdrew.

Xander lifted his hand, his human hand and stared at it in disbelief, truly realized his restored human form and reached for Spike. They pulled into a tight hug, both holding on and unable to quite comprehend their situation. Spike slit his wrist and fed his partner, while the vampire partook of the neck offered in return. They were both in tears, not of joy or relief, but… confusion and despair. They did not notice their audience and instinctively began to take solace in each other, Xander turning to lick over his partner’s nether region, as his own was caressed by a cool wet tongue. Willow realized what was occurring and pulled Dawn from the enclosure to give them some privacy, as some part of their human/vampire brains kicked in and Spike pushed Xander until he was on his back hips canted… and they coupled. 

Spike took Xander gently, using his own blood to ease the way. It was the first time in over five years and was purely for reassurance. The whiskers and fur on Spike’s game face made the visage tigerlike and familiar, and the tail still sported by Xander was also welcome. Their partnering however was purely that of old times in their original bodies: The pressure on Xander’s prostate; the relentless rhythm; the hand driving Xander’s hardness to completion; the cool and the heat; the dual climax…. all bliss but sadly only momentary relief from the worry and disorientation.

They lay for a few minutes recovering, then slowly both rose supporting each other rather unsteadily, until they stood rather uncomfortably on two legs for the first time in five years. Oblivious of any observers of their recent behavior, or their own nudity, or the collars that still adorned their necks, the two blinked for a moment before Spike cleared his throat and said with effort to Willow as she re-entered their space, “Witch… where hhhmmm [growled in full tiger mode then started again] Where do we start?”

…………

An hour later they were both wearing loose sweat pants and borrowed tops. The collars remained. When Giles offered to relieve them of the adornments, both men snarled instinctively. Their new visage took a while for their friends to get used to, Willow noting that Xander’s tail had found it’s way out of his sweatpants and was now wrapped around Spike’s torso, swishing a little and being stroked for comfort by the unusually hirsute vampire as they spoke about the rescue.

They had to wait for evening due to Spike’s renewed vampire status but they had established that the cubs were obviously being held ready for transport somewhere near the Dover docks area. With the extreme customs measures being taken with air freight of late, it seemed that the thieves had opted for the slow boat… as it turned out from the manifests, literally heading to China.

Willow couldn’t help but smile sadly as several times during the drive with Rhianon, Giles and Dawn, that their two friends unconsciously reverted to tiger behavior. Spike and Xander had chosen to be seated in the rear of the vehicle, on the extra seats in the far back. Xander had yet to speak, but had kissed and hugged Willow, Dawn and Giles in their first meeting with a strength and passion that brought tears to their eyes. 

She would have expected them to talk in previous times… at least Xander. Now, however, Willow looked back to observe the two turning to each other throughout the trip exchanging reassuring licks, nudging each other with rather furry chins, and rubbing cheeks instinctively for comfort. Spike’s rumbling purr accompanying the radio throughout the drive. If nothing else it gave a profound and poignant message of loss and grief, and was the ultimate reminder of what their two friends had truly become. They were no longer wholly human and vampire… and the change had been in desperation because it was their tiny, helpless children… seven of them… that they were trying to save. The wiccan and human friends all knew, as they drove into the night, failure was not an option.

They found the correct shipping container using Willow’s locater spell combined with the wonders of a laptop, wireless internet and accurate travel manifestos. She set the security cameras on a repeat loop for twenty minutes, confident it was all they would need.

They hardly had time to park before Spike and Xander leapt from the vehicle. Despite all the discussion of the need for calm and ‘invisibility’, Giles noted the distinct hunting behavior of both their friends as the rest of the group followed. 

Willow steered them all in the right direction, and she and her pretty ‘cousin’ Dawn engaged the docks manager and his assistant in a conversation regarding a lost shipment of Danish art due from the Hook of Holland while the others slipped past. 

Spike could hear their children and accelerated toward the obviously open container just as cash was exchanging hands. Before either captors or middle men made sense of the situation, they were set upon. Within seconds, Xander and Spike recognized the kidnappers of their cubs and Spike had relieved the captors of their life blood. There was no pleasure in the taking, rather it was simply retribution for the cubs. Xander knocked out the two corrupt dock workers with two well placed punches. 

Having dealt with the ‘help’, the fathers entered the container where two cages held their tiny children. The desperate cries and mewls for help almost undid them, but Spike managed to drop to his knees in full game face with blood still dripping through the fur on his chin, and began to purr. The little ones stilled somewhat, and though continuing to cry as they still could not see their parent, they could hear him and felt a little safer.

Willow gave a small nod to Dawn and they thanked the manager profusely for his help then departed as Xander and Spike carried the cages back through the shadows and loaded them into their vehicle. The whole rescue had taken six and a half minutes. Giles drove off at a leisurely pace initially, then as fast as was legal all the way home. 

Spike and Xander had opened the door of the cages as the vehicle hit the motorway and sped for home, and seven rather dazed little creatures ventured forward toward the familiar purr, but their world still did not make sense. All were hungry, and the littlest of Spike’s brood was limping painfully. 

Spike lifted the little chap into his arms and offered him over the backrest of the next set of seats. Dawn heard a distressed low growl then, “D…Dawn? Can you help… please… he’s… [grrrrrrr] he’s hurt!”

She flicked on the internal light and held the squirming cub in her arms. Somewhere in their dreadful adventure, it seemed that the little fellow’s back left hip had been dislocated. It was likely it had been done as the humans had grabbed the cubs, but that was of little relevance now. Dawn turned to the tearful and desperate Spike. “We can fix it, just not right here… I’ll give him an anesthetic and set it right when we’re back home, OK Sweetie?”

Spike took his crying little son to his chest and purred loudly as they made their way home, the rest of his brood, like Xander’s three, curled up on their ‘human’ laps.

 

……………….  
Upon arrival, Xander and Spike alighted from the vehicle and moved directly toward their enclosure, and with the assistance of the others, had all the cubs delivered back to their coven home together, including the injured little love.

Xander turned to Willow and spoke for the first time, his human voice rough with lack of use. “Hey Wills… umm [hmmmmgrrrrrrrr] Need to go…Thanks frrr… um… Love you Will… always… thank hmmmm thanks… And hey… think we can have ummmmrrrr choc…late with the meat from time to time?”

“Oh Xan… I love you so much… You can do this again… You know… change. Let’s do it again… just every so often… please??!!”

“Wouldn’t you RRrrrrrather be tigress for a while. We could make with the ummmrrrr…” 

The rather irreverent boyish Xander grin of old left Willow with no option, she slapped his arm, “Ho no… You don’t get to go there Mr… tiger or no tiger Xander-man… Totally happy and very *gay* witchy friend here!” As she finished, Willow noted Xander’s features starting to shift and quickly pulled his still human torso into a strong hug and began to cry… “Come back to us sometimes sweetie… please come back? I miss you both so much!”

But it was too late to receive an answer. Both Dawn and Willow accepted thankful nudges as their changed friends flopped down in their heated enclosure and licked over all their children, then watched with a sense of happiness and resignation as the two joined their children in contented sleep for the first time in days.

 

Chapter 10 

Ahmil usually visited every second weekend but with news of the theft and recovery of the cubs (edited severely by Dawn), he managed to visit his pets four weekends in a row.

Each Friday, the now rather lanky teenager raced to the enclosure and sat just inside the door until his friends noted his presence. His joy of late had been the response of the fast growing cubs. At four months they were both boisterous and affectionate and warned off by parental growls any time they ‘overstepped the mark’.

The littlest one Ahmil had named Nadir (‘precious’). He had been so much slower than the others since the kidnappers injured him in their hurry, but Ahmil was now thrilled to see him free of bandages and moving a little more easily than over the past weeks. 

For the last month, the smallest of Spike’s litter had his rear left leg and pelvis strapped tight in an effort to allow the realigned hip and damaged ligaments to heal. The dear love had stoically put up with the limited movement, along with being prodded and poked daily by Dawn, stuck with needles, and had hurt as painful limbs were moved, apparently to aid recovery. 

His physiotherapy had included some tethered paddling work in the heated *human* spa in the main garden of the coven. Nadir had come to enjoy that part very much, especially when either Dawn or Ahmil was present. He still ached in the pool but the pressure was off, and he loved the feeling of paddling toward either of the two humans who gave him so much affection.

Ahmil noticed this visit. Even though Nadir was much improved and bandage free, the little animal still waited rather timidly for the others to finish their greeting, the dreadful pain incurred by an enthusiastic bump from a sibling or cousin over the last month making him patient. 

The littlest tiger gave his two fathers time to receive their customary caress, then finally Nadir padded up to the young man and rubbed his downy cheek affectionately against the boy’s leg. He was pulled up by the front legs with care and given a gentle wrestle as Ahmil fell back to enjoy the playful growl of an almost healed friend. The young tiger licked his friend’s face liberally and swished his tail with enjoyment. He and Ahmil eventually lay side by side on the soft woodchip covered ground.

Xander and Spike watched on, Spike particularly thrilled that his son was on the improve. Xander licked his partner twice under the chin in sympathy. Nadir had never had an easy time. And Xander had lived his partner’s concern. He nuzzled then licked Spike again reassuringly, perhaps now all would be well.

…………….

Within months of the fright with the cubs, the Sheikh had insisted on upgrading their security system, and yet another *secure* extension to their enclosure, particularly in light of the cubs increasing size. 

He also proposed a viewing area, the idea of outsiders, even investors being able to view the beautiful animals, the publicity, brought safety. Immediately following the drama he had purchased the cubs from Fruini and Amelie’s owner, and intended to eventually move all the tigers back to Dubai. Ahmil heard of the plan, and with at least a year and a half more of school and undoubtedly university in England, wouldn’t have a bar of moving his two original pets… and also requested that Nadir stay at the coven. The others, however, were to move, and the Sheikh was speaking of breeding the tigers again.

Willow was standing staring sadly into the now rather crowded, nighttime sleeping area.

Giles stepped up behind her, “Penny for your thoughts, or are they worth a pound these days?”

“Oh Giles look at them, all of them…” 

The cubs were all now three quarters grown at just over a year. The tiger habit of solo existence seemed only to apply, in the case of this family, at certain times during the day. In the late evenings, after everyone had eaten, they all still chose to sleep close together. 

The role model was strong. Xander and Spike were continually in contact when they snuggled down. Xander, inevitably, gently caressed Spike’s ears with a large rough tongue while Spike licked the paw or other appendage of his friend.

“We’re losing them Giles… They’re beautiful and they are happy but we’re losing them… Last time I tried to contact them… they um… well they just didn’t seem to want to talk at all… and they are in full tiger form every time now… It used to be that at least their faces sort of come through, and sometimes even their human forms were still there… but now… Oh Giles!! The cubs are going to be gone… and I don’t even know if they understand?!”

“We’ve had this discussion before. What do you want me to say? That we should change them back for an hour or two’s respite as human/vampire? Or that we put them out of their misery? Or would you be willing to experience what they are feeling?”

“I don’t know… I don’t know Giles!! But the cubs are going to be taken!... And we can’t let that happen unless we know … at least we know that *they* know why! And where! And oh Goddess Giles … Ahmil’s father wants them to have more… and look at the little love… Nadir… Just look.” Ahmil and Nadir were lying together with Ahmil grooming the young tiger firmly with a horsehair brush, the still rather underweight tiger purring loudly. “They can’t lose their children again… we… we can’t ask them to… to… look at him Giles?! Spike’s loved boy… and……….. Oh it’s all so confusing! Giles *change me* OK If we can’t do them then do it… Change me!”

“Oh my dear Willow I don’t know that that is the best course of action… What of the side effects? If we fail to reverse the spell… You too will be … altered for all time! I simply must insist you don’t follow that course of action.”

“But I have to Giles! They have to understand and I will try … perhaps at least with the change we can talk!”

Giles sighed and rubbed his glasses, but looked in on the happy family and understood her concern.

He spoke to Rhianon and they both agreed. Willow would enter the enclosure that night, in a different form.  
………….  
Part 11

In the presence of Rhianon and Giles, Willow stripped naked and submitted to the spell. It was to last five days before anyone could break it, and then it was Willow who had to trigger the return. They all felt it was long enough to insinuate herself and make connection with their lovely friends, Giles also believing that a little time in ‘another’s shoes’ might assist Willow to feel more content regarding her friends’ fate.

She meditated as the chant began and was semi comatose before she watched her hands begin to morph into those of a Bengal tiger. The spell was intended that she might still communicate with the coven once the change took effect. She was unconscious as the rest of the shift took place… Her eyes remained their original green, but the rest was pure tiger… Willow woke an hour later, but instead of Willow the friendly wiccan, Giles and Rhianon were faced with a fully mature tigress. A very confused, defensively vicious and very hungry tigress. 

She stood unsteadily and stretched then shook her new form, and began to feel her new persona. She didn’t understand, in the back of her mind she knew she was the powerful Wiccan and had a task to do, but could not remember as it was overridden by something different. 

She felt muscles flex and her larger body’s strength, she licked her own paws and tried swishing her tail. She felt her teeth with her tongue and gave an experimental growl. All was well but for something that neither Giles nor Rhianon had foreseen, the newly made tigress was ‘in season’. It was a complication that *none* of them had considered. She had never felt so aroused, at least not since the first passionate weeks with Tara, but this was something more, a primal, instinctive drive to procreate. The impetus was unforgiving, there were two males present and her feline nose had caught their scent.

The males saw her shake then approach, they sniffed the air with caution. Spike held back their progeny in the knowledge that this new individual was big enough to kill any of the children.

The consequent threatening growl of an apparently confused and nervous, fully grown tigress sent their now large cubs scurrying to the back of the den. Consequently Xander and Spike flopped down at the opening of the faux cave with their children behind them and simply waited.

As she approached Xander sniffed the air, smelling her readiness for coupling, but something else too. He couldn’t quite put a finger on what was strange… so stood and circled her in a wide arc. When he came too close she lunged forward in fear, snarling and Xander backed off.

Spike suspected, and though the white tiger stood protectively in front of their children, now also growling their own warning, he communicated to his thoughts Xander. Spike sent love and caution through the link to his mate and also the name… Willow.

It was a rather disorientated and very dangerous witch, now tigress, who had begun to pace at the opposite end of the enclosure. 

Willow eventually calmed and approached the two males again. Her head was down and cocked a little to the side in a position of submission. She eventually fell onto her belly within meters of their cave and rested her large head on her front paws, without breaking eye contact.

Finally Xander approached her and began to lick her ears and growled quietly, she reciprocated then began to nip and caress. He nuzzled her then subdued her with a bite to the neck and covered her with his greater size.

 

Giles and Rhianon saw the signs of a female tiger’s behavior when in season and were frantic. They had lost contact with her and were unable to establish the astral link either. It seemed that her drive to mate had quite overcome all other imperatives.

Giles was insistent, “We change her back, we must change her back now!”

“Giles you know as well as I, the implications of that, we might lose her completely – or bring her back half changed… “

“And my dear lady… What exactly are we to do if she follows her current agenda, Hmm??”

“Wait for the hundred days I guess… Giles we can’t change her back without her participation.”

“Good Lord!” 

 

Her scent was intoxicating and both males were extremely aroused. Xander sent “Love, love, Willow wants… needs… love you, love you always… and family, must join. Must join!” Spike sent love and acceptance through their link then moved forward and licked the tigress’s nose and furry face as Xander penetrated her. Even thought she was desperate for the coupling she snarled wildly with the pain of his slightly spiky phallus entering her. It hurt… she didn’t think it hurt this much as a human, but then, she had never had the urge to couple quite so badly, so though she growled and ran as soon as he completed inside her, less than thirty minutes later was back being covered again, this time by Spike. The sensation gradually became better and better.

Like before, the two male tigers simply gave in to their feline natures, with one exception - rather than fight over her, they simply shared servicing her. They repeatedly copulated with her for a full three days, and in between times checked on the cubs, fed and pleasured each other. On the fourth day her scent changed and they knew, they were to be fathers again. 

Willow was beyond confused and had lost herself to the extreme instinctual drive of the last three days, and now she felt calm and different. Something was very, very different. She licked her sore nether regions and knew. She was to be a mother for the first time and to her dear friends, and somehow for the gay wiccan/tigress that still felt OK.

Rhianon succeeded in contacting her for a few minutes as she came back to more of her human thoughts on the afternoon of the fourth day in the enclosure and she remembered why she was there. She wandered up to the cave, the cubs no longer frightened of the female as their fathers had coupled with her and they could all smell it, she carried their siblings.

She lay down before the cave and nuzzled under first Xander then Spike’s chin insistently. 

Rhianon was half asleep on a chair in the observation area but came to quickly and called on Giles to attend as she saw the change in behavior.

Willow brushed her soft cheek against her two males then began licking and caressing and sending messages through an astral link that now felt utterly different.

She conveyed the news that all but Spike’s smallest were to be moved. They would be reunited eventually (the Sheikh had guaranteed a ‘theme park’ style enclosure for them all), but they would not all be together. Xander rolled onto his side and looked decidedly dispirited, but Spike rallied a little – they would all be together as soon as Ahmil finished schooling that was something, and they knew the Sheikh intended to take Umbhala back with them for a few months to train another group of trainers for the beautiful cats.

Then she conveyed something they already knew. She licked the two beautiful faces, the coloring different but the love and reverence the same. She tried to embody, in the licks, her happiness. She was to have their babies… At thirty she had wanted children but it was not to be as a single gay wiccan… 

She felt inexplicably exhausted and flopped onto her side in the front of their sleeping quarters. Spike nudged her until she moved into the shelter and was relaxed surrounded and touched by nine other bodies.

She woke to two rough tongues, one caressing her nether regions, and the other her ears and throat. She realized that she was already purring and tried to feel upset but could not.

Giles and Rhianon looked on.

Giles was still investigating, but to no avail apparently, “Good Heavens, this is utterly impossible! We can’t keep her like that…”

“What are you suggesting… we abort the cubs to bring her back? Giles she looks happy!”

“If needs… Oh this is ridiculous! Of course not!! Oh Good Lord!!” Giles attempted to rub yet another magnification from his glasses as he furiously polished them.

“Besides we need her to agree to change back. Giles, you know the spell!”

“Indeed – but what do we tell Ahmil or the Sheikh?”

“I think we just show Ahmil then explain. I am not so sure the Sheikh will mind”

####

Two and a half months on the older cubs still had not been moved – but nor had Ahmil been able to go home. His father worried that the region was too volatile. The Sheikh was simply not willing to risk his son or tigers when there were other options.

So the now year old tigers were all still in the enclosure, along with the heavily pregnant Willow. During the months of her existence as tiger, she continued to speak to the two males via their astral link, and the Mistress Rhianon occasionally. But more and more she communicated as pure tiger to the fathers of her children. She knew they would love and protect her brood… and in the first couple of weeks worried about not being able to change back… But as time went on, her desire to shift forms, like that of the men she had so vehemently tried to change back, reduced to virtually nothing. She spent leisurely days being groomed, swimming, play hunting, eating and snoozing in the sun. The males, her friends, attended and comforted her, and the older cubs tolerated her as family. She somehow felt, content.

Umbhala was most cautious of her at first, not having dealt with her as a cub and still a little confused as to how the extra fully grown female had suddenly been dumped at their doorstep. But as she was pregnant to one of his two favorites, and they seemed calm and friendly to each other, he named her Farah as her motherhood would bring them all joy, and treated her with same kind reverence as all the others. 

Umbhala would have been challenged in training and exercising all the animals but for the wonderful volunteers from the coven and the veterinary school. Now they did the runs and the hunting in shifts, and though it was only the older males who still went on patrol, the youngsters’ skills were improving. Their lovely handler could not wait to take them out in the game park in Dubai and allow them to develop their full hunting abilities

Dawn was given the task of monitoring Willow/Farah’s pregnancy and thrilled as the tiny forms inside their changed friend grew and wriggled occasionally when she was being examined. According to Dawn (whose hand Willow licked and nuzzled every time she had been examined) she was to have four… Four beautiful babies… She was happy and reveled in the full feeling in her belly, knowing it would be soon.

On day ninety five of her pregnancy the tigress felt too agitated to sleep. Just as with her coupling, instinct took over. She paced the enclosure for hours until choosing an open log area. She hauled a sleeping blanket from their regular sleeping area to her log and snarled a warning to any of the others when they tried to approach her. 

Her distended stomach gave a twinge of pain as it landed on the ground, despite the padding. She began repeatedly licking her nether regions and arched a little as she felt the beginning of the contractions. Less than an hour later the first birth sac appeared. She bit the covering open then laved the tiny blind cub until he was clean, returning to repeat the exercise in turn as his two brothers and a sister were born over the next half hour. 

She pushed the little bodies and flopped down on her side, then waited as they blindly scrambled to her supply of mother’s milk. The tiny paws pushed rhythmically against her torso and high pitched mewing drew an immediate physical response and she felt the milk flow from the teats as needy tiny mouths latched on. When they finished she licked each one repeatedly over weenie full tummies until they were able to defecate.

Only the next morning did she let Xander and Spike close. There were three minute yellow males and one white female cub sleeping against her side. The two fathers licked and nuzzled her face but knew better than to touch the cubs. When their other children approached with curiosity, they received warning growls and bared teeth from both their fathers and the tigress. 

Spike felt the joy through the link, it flowed from Xander for days in waves. Of all the people to have his children it was his dearest friend of old… *and* he was sharing that experience and the happiness with his mate. They already knew the thrill of fatherhood but this was more. Yet Spike worried for Willow as he heard the discussion on the day the tiny cubs first opened their eyes. Dawn, Giles and Rhianon were discussing a forced change back to human form. It seemed, a matter of urgency. She was needed at the coven. The trouble was, she was also needed, and very much wanted, in her current form.

Part 12

Rhianon stood at the Perspex staring into the enclosure contemplatively. She observed the large tigress as she lovingly licked each cub in turn, taking care to give equal attention to all (even though one little fellow seemed more interested in trying to get to his dinner than being bathed).

Rhianon tried to reach the Mistress Willow on the astral plane for the fifth time in as many weeks but was unsurprised when she failed yet again. Since the birth Willow had not responded once. 

Rhianon had been outvoted when the idea of a forced return to human form had been suggested. Giles and many of the inner circle of the coven agreed that Willow’s return to human form was essential. Seven of their number in Kenya and Tanzania as well as two slayers and one watcher, had succumbed to AIDS in the previous three months and more than fifty percent of the members of the African covens were severely weakened by being HIV positive. They always struggled to support their sisters and brothers on the ‘dark continent’, sending modern medicines as well as traditional spell ingredients, but the situation had become critical. They needed Willow’s power to boost the spell so they might send the appropriate energy through to assist their fellow wiccans to continue their healing work, despite their own illnesses. The British covens had committed to try to send a boost every few months, there was little else they could do. Willow was the only one who could directly control Gaia’s energy with the necessary accuracy.

Rhianon understood Willow’s unwillingness communicate or change. Unlike most of the other wiccans, she was a mother … had been for close on thirty five years. She had four adult human children, three grandchildren and another on the way. She had turned to white magic while still grieving for the children’s father, her lovely Luke, who had been killed in a motorcycle accident while on the way to work. He was thirty three and she but a month from delivering his fourth child. Rhianon had always fought fiercely to keep her children safe and happy, and stressed the importance of family togetherness. Tearing Willow from her children did not sit well. It did not sit well at all.

On her seventh attempt, in the ninth week of the cubs’ existence, Rhianon managed to convey their concerns and needs to Willow on the astral plane, though the senior wiccan didn’t fail to notice that Willow had barely changed, her almost human face the only shift in astral tiger shape. Like the fathers of her children she was choosing the tiger form over her human persona. Yet Rhianon persisted with her onerous task. 

She requested that Willow consider the needs of the many over the needs of the few, adding that Spike and Xander had both displayed their ability to parent cubs. The connection was lost immediately.

Eventually, at Giles’ insistence, the older wiccan made contact again a month later. At three months old, the cubs were playful, eating a little solid food and venturing from their lair into the open enclosure. Rhianon had waited and watched for most of the afternoon while an apparently relaxed Willow kept a keen eye on her brood.

Initially Willow had been particularly mindful of the older cubs in the enclosure. Spike and Xander were also watchful that any contact was caring and friendly. The other cubs were still of an age where they would still have been with their mothers were they in the wild, instead they had their fathers and the others had Willow. Concepts of solo existence and territory were not yet an issue for the seven original children, so of late the tiny cubs occasionally played with their bigger cousins, clumsily pouncing on swishing tails, inadequately attempting to wrestle the larger bodies or simply following them around. Like human children, the older ones would eventually get sick of the younger ones’ games and take themselves to a place where the little ones could not follow, or growl a threat that would send the babies scurrying back to their mother.

The cubs were fed and sleeping as Rhianon finally made contact, beginning her discussion with a very quick “I’m a mother too!” reminder. Willow’s form shifted a little more toward human as a consequence.

Willow reluctantly agreed but with one irrefutable condition. She would change for the hours of the communing and power push and for no longer. Her cubs needed her and were still feeding every four to six hours during the day. She relayed to Rhianon, in no uncertain terms, that she would not return to full human form until her youngsters were ready for adult life. If that meant two years, then Willow accepted the consequences. By then she would have aged by ten years in human terms in the duration as a tiger. Rhianon also knew she would do it in a heartbeat for her own loved ones. 

It was agreed and the following day Willow put her cubs to sleep, conveyed her intention to Xander and Spike as best she could then submitted to the spell. Xander took over her place and keeping the cubs calm and warm.

As her form changed she whimpered in pain, unlike the previous time she was now conscious for the entire exercise and even though agreeing to the process, a deeper part of her resisted vehemently and fought it. Eventually the process was complete, though like Spike and Xander before her, she was in no way fully human. Her red hair had been replaced by a mane of short orange and black that extended from her nose over her head and all the way down her back as her boys’ hair had done. She certainly still sported a tail and slightly furry ears, and hands and feet remained massive paws. But she was human enough to do what needed to be done.

They sat in a blessed circle and chanted for most of the night just as twelve other covens across the country did. The younger wiccans were initially horrified by Willow’s form, but eventually forgot as the hour wore on and simply performed their task as required. 

Willow’s eyes shifted to black as she drew on the power and after so many months it felt a little odd. She embraced the tiger as well as human essence and allowed the magic to flow. After all the build up, the trauma of the last few months and the recent change, the ‘kick’ she was able to give to the outbound energies was almost an anticlimax.

She hugged Giles, and despite the odd feel of the large padded hands and her new habit of nuzzling under his chin, he was reassured. Dawn was positively yet happily tearful as Willow thanked her for all her assistance with the children. 

Finally she thanked Rhianon sincerely, expressed her gratitude and promised to return to them when her children were grown. Rhianon simply smiled, and kissed her fellow wiccan as she settled under a blanket, nude once more. Rhianon and Giles reversed the spell, watching Willow carefully as she writhed a little then settled back into her tiger form. The wiccan then turned to Giles and was rather shocked to see the aging Watcher in tears. She patted his arm “Two years is not too long to wait for a lifetime of happiness and family surely?”

………………………………..

Ahmil was sitting on the ground his back supported as he leant against the snoozing figure of his favorite, Nadir, while hosting the now almost full sized tiger’s little cousins on and around his lap.   
He had a flat half sized soccer ball that Umbhala had nailed to the end of a broomstick and was teasing the pint sized, almost predators in turn. They were all careful with their lovely carer, their cousin’s wrath far more fearsome than that of mother or fathers if a claw or tooth ever threatened to go astray. 

Willow’s last born cub was a pretty little yellow fellow, and smaller than the others even at six months, and was still in awe of his older white cousin. He too had always been the ‘runt’, though at least had a caring mother and did not have to feed from a bottle. He was thankful of the fact as he gradually came to know of Nadir’s difficult start. Of late they were often found together, and though the larger cat still allowed his little cousin to fight his own sibling battles, but if the large cousins threatened him, a now powerful and very angry two year old tiger stood strong in his defense, and threatened retribution.

Ahmil encouraged the friendship and gave in to the sheer joy of watching the two play, his now sometimes manly, sometimes boyish laugh paying tribute to his own maturing. 

The young man had barely two months of school left and was expected to do ‘extremely well’ in his A-levels. His father was keen on Cambridge but Ahmil honestly could not care… so long as he could study the unusual combination of a Zoology or Veterinary science as well as (at his father’s insistence) Commercial Law, or International Commerce. In the end it was so important to the young man that his interest in animal husbandry and ethical trade practices was respected, that his father even agreed to consider ‘other’ universities.

As Ahmil prepared to finish up school and go home for the long break until university started the following year, the older cousins were prepared for transport. 

They would learn to hunt in the open, and be kept in comfort, and Umbhala would be there for almost three months and Ahmil for half that, but still Spike and Xander, along with Nadir, were in a state of desperate grief by the time the van arrived.

As the handlers approached with Umbhala, the group of near adult tigers and their parents affectionately nudged noses and rubbed against each other repeatedly; the fathers licked over adored ears and under loved chins in desperate gestures that they hoped would last… until they were together again, but that could be forever… it had to last forever…

Nadir had to be sedated. The young tiger was so desperate as he saw his siblings and cousins tranquilized and caged that he lunged at the handler in a desperate effort to stop the whole proceedings, remembering their previous capture and his own injuries.

Nadir refused to eat. It was almost two weeks before he rallied enough to even pay attention to his fathers or other cousins. 

His fathers fared little better but at least they seemed to understand where the younger ones were headed, and took heart that they might indeed have the experience of a full hunt.

 

……………….

Part 13

Willow licked over her dear friends’ ears in turn. They had been listless and depressed for nearly two weeks, though had remained loyal to their new family. Spike had made a particular point of spending time with his son Nadir who was still grief stricken. It was as much to do with Ahmil and Umbhala’s absence as his siblings’ departure.

By week three Nadir’s condition was beginning to falter and his refusal to eat had become a concern. His little namesake (Ahmil had named Willow’s littlest fellow Nadir II) nuzzled him and became more and more distressed as his older cousin slowly lost weight and became less responsive.

Dawn took to brushing Nadir daily. She hoped that by speaking gently, and rhythmically stroking the slender form with the horsehair brush so favored by the young master, there would be some comfort. But she worried as ribs and hip bones become more and more prominent. 

A concerned Dawn thanked his father as Spike sat with his son, caressing and cajoling him until he ate at least a little of the meat Dawn patiently attempted to feed him. It was hoped that Ahmil’s return would lift Nadir’s spirits… and those of his little protégé, the younger tiger seemed to have also fallen into a funk as his older cousin pined. 

By the end of week three after the departure, Willow paced the enclosure growling with frustration. She needed Dawn or one of the handlers. Despite her best efforts, the smallest of her brood, her lovely Nadir II, had ceased feeding, and was losing weight fast. For the past twenty four hours he had been lethargic and disinclined to play at all. 

Dawn eventually arrived, placating a near frantic Willow and intervened. The young vet injected a sedative, vitamins and squeezed water and electrolytes into an unwilling mouth. Yet after three days she was still essentially helpless as the young one began to falter and seemed determined to follow his cousin into oblivion.

Dawn woke in the middle of the night on the fourth day. She realized the problem, the connection and… the solution for both the lovely Nadirs. 

The young wiccan made her way down to the enclosure. Three adult tigers roused the instant the door of the enclosure clicked. The growls were a threat to kill, which she had no doubt they would carry out if needed. They had lost too much and too recently to trust humans in the dark.

“It’s just me… Dawnie… hey?! Willow? Spike? Xander? It’s Dawn… Niblet… the Key (well ex Key!) Buffy’s sister? Your vet??? I just wanted to talk… Well obviously me talk and you um… but anyways… it’s just Dawn OK? Please can we talk… it’s about Nadirs!”

All three adults fell to a low crouch and waited until the young woman entered sitting patiently a few meters from the door. Xander, then Spike, and finally Willow moved to surround her. Spike placed a heavy head in her lap, Willow settled at her feet and Xander wrapped his large form around her back, resting his head against the opposite knee to the side claimed by Spike.

They lay together in silence for a time, Dawn petting each in turn as all calmed, including the human.

“I think he needs to see them. I think Nadir needs to see his brothers and sisters and cousins… and Ahmil and Umbhala. He doesn’t understand what’s happened. He doesn’t know that you will all be together again one day!”

Despite his best efforts, Xander was drifting again, Dawn’s stroking and low tones were all too much but he did hear enough to understand that Nadir had never had human language, or the powerful link with his partner to ‘fill in the gaps’. Their own calm was not enough to assuage the grief of sibling loss – or erase the memory of a childhood trauma.

Dawn proposed a video link up. She promised to put it to the Sheikh – or more specifically Ahmil – as he was already frantic after learning of his Nadir’s decline, insisting Dawn did “anything in her power” to help. They would set up a digital projector and speakers, a camera and microphone and let them make contact, let Nadir know they were safe and well. But not just once, Dawn proposed at least two or three times in the first few days, then once a week until Ahmil returned.

Spike licked Dawn’s hand and purred his approval, while Willow’s unusually green eyes spelt adoration and pride as she rubbed her cheek affectionately against her friend. Her son was in a far more vulnerable state than Spike’s, being younger, it was vital that the connection rallied the older cousin.

Two days later Spike nudged his indisposed son. He growled, nipped and forced Nadir to roll then stand and follow. 

On one wall of their sleeping quarters in just bigger than life size, was a picture of the enclosure in Dubai and his brothers and sisters and cousins. They were standing on short hunting leads either side of his lovely friend Ahmil and Umbhala. But not only that, the picture moved and he could hear them!

Dawn had anticipated the confusion and had the coven install a five foot high piece of Perspex a meter or so from the screen so that the young tiger would still be on camera yet would able to rub against the picture of his relatives. 

The older tigers were there also, Spike and Xander relieved to see their sons and daughters well and in familiar territory. Ahmil squatted down and spoke slowly and in simple terms mainly for Nadir – but really it was for them all. He spoke of their life in Dubai; of how much he loved being home; of the new enclosure his father had built for the tigers and how much he looked forward to seeing Nadir and the little cousins again. He flicked a switch on the computer they were using and showed pictures of the youngsters on their very first hunt under Umbhala’s careful attention.

Umbhala spoke to Nadir also. He emphasized the need to be strong when the youngster arrived with his fathers in a year or three, and the idea that he would need to work hard to hone his hunting skills if he was to keep pace with the training of his brothers and sisters. 

The rest of the conversation was taken over by the tigers. A reciprocal piece of Perspex had been set up in Dubai and the young tigers, leash free, rubbed against it purring and communicating with their missing brother. It was heart breaking at one level but Dawn also noticed that Nadir was calling to them and communicating in an animated way that had not been happening, even with his fathers, over the past weeks. Willow stayed back but her little ones were all lying against her, and though she had had to carry her smallest to the meeting, she started to feel more positive that the older Nadir would truly benefit from to the call, something her youngest was now desperately in need of.

After almost forty five minutes they had to sign off. Nadir pawed the Perspex after the screen went blank and flopped down. Spike and Xander worried again and Spike began a gentle caress, fearful that the communiqué had made things worse, but as Nadir began to purr, then returned the caresses with a large tongue Spike sent a jolt of hope through the link.

Perhaps it would all be OK.

The following day Nadir ate a full breakfast – almost eight kilos of fresh meat – then stood at the screen expectantly. 

Dawn had expected as much, and the call was made. This time there was a minimum of discussion from Ahmil or their handler. A simple ten minutes of growls and purring and rubbing against the barrier. The fathers simply relaxing in the background, relieved that somehow modern technology provided something they could not.

Little Nadir II followed his cousin’s example, ate more and for no explicable reason other than the older Nadir’s mood, his spirits seemed to have raised tenfold. He was still weak and though the other cubs were eating mainly solids now, he resorted to simply feeding from his mother and sleeping for almost two days straight. Willow feeling distinctly like a milking cow, drank twice as much as normal and was quite exhausted, yet utterly relieved by the end of day three when the youngster finally slowed down and joined his brothers and sisters to eat a little meat again. 

The video communications continued once a week for the next eight and Dawn’s gamble paid off. The two Nadir’s – and the parents – all benefited from seeing their lovely family doing well in their new environment. Xander was thrilled to see a video of one of his son’s as he made his first wild kill, sharing some of it (apparently reluctantly) with the others. 

Willow continued to change back once a month to assist with the boosts for the African covens, however was finding it harder and harder. She was enjoying the thrill of the fast ‘hunting game’ behind the quad bike, particularly now her little ones were beginning to participate, and regularly gave in to her own instinct. Her physical change, like her astral form, was becoming less human each time – only enough that she might chant. Rhianon worried. It was only a matter of time before the change back could not be made and she, like her friends, would have no choice but to stay in feline form.

As her cubs approached one year old, Willow came into season again. Xander responded immediately, though Spike by choice, spent time with the other cubs and the lovely, now mature Nadir. 

Father and son were on extremely friendly terms as far as tiger culture went, and often found lying close by, though rarely touched. Nadir had been hunting with the Slayers ever since his ‘recovery’ from the loss of his siblings. He was a cunning, thoughtful killer, often herding the demons or vampires toward his fathers rather than rushing in for the kill initially.

Even more than the first time, Willow gave in to the primal drives of her form. She and Xander spent three and a half days coupling repeatedly, the angry growls and deep scratches on Xander and the bite marks on the back of her neck, testimony to the tigers’ instincts.

Dawn confirmed her pregnancy four days later.

Ahmil returned to the wonderful news that there were to be more cubs. 

He was to attend Oxford which was closer to the coven than Cambridge but still acceptable to his father. He had resigned himself to perhaps having to take a second degree in veterinary science or zoology later… though they were still in ‘negotiations’.

Nadir was ecstatic to see his lovely friend again. The fully grown tiger reared up, placed two enormous paws on his young master’s now broad shoulders and licked his face thoroughly. His fathers simply rubbed their cheeks against Ahmil’s legs while Willow waited to be greeted separately. Ahmil did not disappoint any of them, stroking, petting, brushing and hugging them all in turn and whispering his congratulations to Willow. Ahmil still had no idea who she really was, simply happy that someone had sourced such a fertile female for their enclosure.

He spoke about the conditions in Dubai, the wonderful enclosure his father had provided, complete with separate areas for the tigers should they wish it and also discussed his worry regarding inbreeding once they were all mature. The solution was to be one of ‘outsourcing’ or contraception. Spike sulked for much of the next day and Xander too seemed rather down. The idea of being grandparents… or not… had truly failed to occur to them. Now it was put in such sharp relief. Their children would breed, and, apparently Xander and Willow were now to have two more.

Willow’s pregnancy was easier than the first time, and at the end of ninety two days two golden cubs, slightly larger than her former brood, when born. Xander was as attentive as ever, but as always, gave the mother her space for the first few days. 

For Willow it was easier this time – she knew her body, gave birth easily and rejoiced in the feel of milk flowing into her teats as tiny cries and nudges indicated the familiar call of hungry mouths.

Her return to human form would be delayed again, but she felt no haste, none at all. It was Mistress Rhianon’s turn to wonder if the wiccan’s condition might now be perpetual. She shared that with Giles and they both worried though again Rhianon also knew the drive. Willow seemed to be choosing motherhood over her wiccan role. 

Spike took the larger cubs for a run as the new borne cubs continued to be *his* partner’s first concern. 

As the tiny cub’s eyes opened, Xander ventured into her lair to greet the pretty little two. Twin girls. They learned his scent and enjoyed a bathing from their father, but were really more interested in finding their mother’s teats. He nuzzled Willow, delighting in watching the beautiful little creatures, but despite his instinct, there was a niggle of worry. Somewhere in the residual human mind, he was worried about a second coupling with a friend (?) and the likely fate of his third set of children. 

On the tenth day of his twin’s lives, he was licked to sleep by a caring tongue, Spike caressing the rather despondent and confused male. The attention was not only physical, through their link the emotions and images were evocative even if the remaining words were simple. Spike realized that his dear love had lost human language almost completely now, as much through lack of use than lack of intent.

Xander purred with gratitude and contentment as he was stimulated and satisfied by his lovely partner. It took some time for him to ‘come down’, though he stood immediately as the door opened for their handler Umbhala for the first time in months. The three parents lifted their necks to allow their collars to be attached to leads. Their submission nothing to do with servitude, simply that of trust and custom.

…………………..

 

Part 14

Spike woke to loving licks and “Love… Love! Mate… Love...You!” flowing liberally through the link. 

Dawn had taken to putting on music through the now permanent system. Louis Armstrong was playing today and ‘A Wonderful World’ rang out as Xander was reciprocally caressed by Spike. He could no longer remember the context but had flashes of ‘Santa hats’ and people with glasses of fancy human drinks… and of kisses in the snow… and of his mate and love… a lot of love.

He licked carefully under the beloved chin then over a closed eye and began to caress the large ears, the adorable twitch he now knew so well, inevitable as the ticklish white tiger dropped his head onto his paws and stretched out luxuriantly to enjoy the ministrations. Both large males were purring loudly and attracting the attention of Xander’s two youngest. 

The tiny females padded up and began to chase Spike’s tail. Their father’s partner made little effort, indeed did not move from his enjoyable spot, and simply flicked the appendage just enough that the little ones could pounce and miss, or gently tumble as they caught a little too late. The tiny claws stung somewhat, but it was of little consequence. 

Willow eventually wandered over, nudged Xander affectionately, gave Spike a quick lick, then retrieved her wandering pair, efficiently carrying them by the scruff of the neck back to their lair.

Later that day, after a decent run, a feed and a snooze, Xander and Spike were side by side watching Spike’s Nadir and Willow’s first litter take off up the hill behind their two trainers on the quad bikes, while Willow’s youngest two padded over to their mother’s place in the enclosure. 

Spike nudged his partner. The most resilient and adaptable, Spike still had the capacity to understand speech, and was aware of the coven’s worry over Willow. He turned to watch the tigress carefully attend her two little girls then fall to her side and encourage them to feed from her. She barely tolerated the adult males any more and Spike worried.

Xander’s old friend had become more and more solitary. Choosing to remain by herself with her cubs and retrieving them when they wandered too far. It had not been like that with the first litter. Now she was possessive and often distant, refusing to eat with them and certainly unwilling to touch. 

Xander accepted, his tiger instincts telling him it was all normal and his remaining human logic concluding it was to do with having tiny twin girls versus brood of four, but Spike suspected the wiccan was really slipping. A tigress in the wild was a solitary individual with the single exception of the mating period. It seemed Willow was submitting to the natural drive.

The following month Willow refused to change back at all when Rhianon tried to contact her. Two months later, as her twins approached six months old, Giles’ finally coaxed her to shift enough that their energy boost to Africa could proceed. 

After the communing, she immediately reverted to tiger form. And Giles slumped down with Xander and Spike as they all watched the former wiccan reacquaint herself with her babies. Giles felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had always wanted the best for Willow and Xander and of late… Spike… and had wished on many occasions that Willow would understand. It was certainly not the outcome he had intended! 

Xander had all but lost the ability to follow human conversation, so simply went with the smell and emotions. His old friend was sad, so he did as he would with any of the family. He repeatedly licked and rubbed against the human he still registered as ‘friend Giles’. He licked some more as Giles put his head in his hands, dropped to his knees, and when Giles finally threw his arms around the tiger and hugged him, interspersing expressions of “Oh my dear boy,” with tears. Xander began to purr in order to calm his old friend.

 

As he approached his ninth year as a feline, Spike’s language too was beginning to slip, much more so since Willow no longer communicated with them on an astral plane. He, like Xander, would only engage when they heard names or commands they recognized. But unlike Xander, he would occasionally attempt to interpret Giles or Rhianon as they spoke. Xander had made no such effort for quite some time. 

Spike was the first to admit… it was simply a lack of use issue along with learned behavior. With no words at his command, on a daily basis, it had become far easier to convey his thoughts by gesture and vocalization. What he did not expect was the rapid decline in his own interpretive abilities over the last two years. The former vampire reflected that he now simply ‘tuned out’ to humans, even Dawn, unless it was a direct instruction. For the most part the humans spoke over their charges, chatting about nothing in particular, not asking his input or opinion, and given the cognitive effort it now took to understand… it simply was not worth it. At some level he felt sad to lose the ability but at another it was a relief. It was his final act of letting go of his former life. 

 

Willow had been a tiger for just over two years. Her first litter of cubs were now fully grown, all of them quite beautiful. The markings on the white female were particularly pretty. Every one of the tigers’ striping was unique, but the female had finer lines than her golden brothers, reflecting that she was indeed of Spike’s making. The males were all magnificent, large, powerful creatures with coats shining and they had exuberant, youthful attitudes to match. It was summer and Ahmil announced, time for them to leave for Dubai. This time the older Nadir would travel with them joining his brothers and sisters in their desert paradise. 

Spike was distressed as his favorite rubbed his plush cheek against him the night they were told, but also understood. His son was very attached to Nadir II, and deserved the right to experience hunting in the open. Father and son moved together as soon as they knew Ahmil’s intentions. Xander gave them their space. 

Spike initially licked over his son’s stunning features, caressing the white ears and handsome jaw-line and finally, ran his broad tongue over the now closed, blue eyes. Nadir had begun to purr as soon as his ears were touched, his father expressing his adoration loudly. Spike finally ceased his fatherly caress and rolled onto his side whereby his son edged closer, placing his chin on his father’s torso. The permission to contact in such an intimate way was the ultimate privilege and spelt comfort and family. The two adult males continued to purr, Nadir knowing that he was loved and belonged, and that he was being given his father’s blessing as he ventured away from their family home. Nadir II and he were both ready. They would be sedated and transferred four days later.

Willow’s original reason for joining her friends in their current state was the transfer of their children. Now it was hers that were being taken. Just as they had all suspected, she had ‘slipped’ and was no longer speaking to her keepers, therefore was confused by the move and the actions going on around her, despite Spike’s best efforts to reassure her.

As the first of her children was darted and drugged ready for transfer, she attacked, almost making it to the handler wielding the tranquilizer gun before he was able to escape the enclosure. She paced protectively in front of her unconscious son daring anyone to come close, then was hit with a tranquilizer dart herself and fell to the ground within seconds. The other tigers were readied for their trip while Rhianon risked a move to the comatose form of her friend. The wiccan shed tears as she stroked her friend, then had an idea. 

Rhianon approached Spike cautiously as the white tiger growled a warning. Xander was behind him, both their large bodies protecting Willow’s two youngest who were cowering in the back of the lair terrified by the confusion going on around them, and the distress of their mother. She knew the white tiger was grieving the loss of contact with Nadir and understood. She stroked him and began to chant, attempting to contact him on the astral plane. She was amazed when, despite all the mayhem and angst, she was successful.

Initially the form she faced was all tiger, but it sat then gradually shifted to present Spike’s beautiful human features and trim torso. Rhianon gasped, she had never realized how attractive the vampire was in his human form even though, from the waist down, he remained all tiger. But the shift was enough.

Rhianon began communicating as soon as she was confident the shift was stable, “I need your advice Spike. I believe we need Willow to find her way back to human form, but this cannot happen while she is pregnant or looking after cubs. I will not force her, but her little girls are now one, are no longer feeding from her, and are ready to hunt. Would Xander let her go to Dubai… with her little girls? I know it is separating the family but only for two years…”

There was a definite growl, “No!...... If you take her then you must take us all, *please* don’t keep tearing our family away …. Please!... take us all… at least until the little ones are grown… please!”

Rhianon thought hard for a moment, then nodded and gave the elder of the tiger clan her promise. She would do her best to keep the family as one… indeed to reunite the whole clan.

She contacted Ahmil and this time alerted him to the fact that she was able to communicate with his lovely Bahir, and that the tiger had begged to travel with their children. Ahmil reluctantly agreed on the grounds of the welfare of his friends and the fact he would be spending at least six months (a full semester) of the coming year back in Dubai at his father’s request. The older tigers would likely return to England with him after Willow’s youngest two were fully grown.

Giles, Rhianon and Dawn sat petting their three former friends. Spike lay with his head in Dawn’s lap, a large paw resting over her right knee, and purred loudly. She was to travel to Dubai within the week and was thrilled to have the opportunity to work exclusively for the Sheikh and intent upon collecting data for a treatise on big cat behavior and breeding in captivity. She gently injected all three tigers with their anesthetic and joined Rhianon who had pulled Giles to her ample breast in a tight hug. They would all miss their feline friends desperately.

Only a matter of two hours later the enclosure was empty and the parents were crated and traveling with their children. 

As usual, the animals were all sedated for much of their trip, but after three days of semi consciousness, ten rather groggy tigers came to. 

Spike and Xander recognized the smells and the heat immediately. The scent of the children and realization that they were still all together afforded immense comfort and prompted loud purring, which was picked up by all the now mature cubs. Nadir II nudged his older cousin with sleepy pleasure, thrilled to find his namesake with them, yet confused by the venue and the heat. Umbhala and an assistant arrived and they directed Willow and her two litters to a temporary holding pen but clipped leads onto Nadir, Spike and Xander then walked them to an enormous enclosure. 

It was a momentous occasion. The scents were unmistakable and the two fathers and the missing brother were let loose in the space to spend the morning joyfully reacquainting themselves with their lost relatives.

Spike and Nadir both rubbed noses with the other white tigers. One of the sisters was covered in dust but looked incredibly pleased with herself, and as Spike nudged then licked under her chin, he tasted a fresh kill, and something else. A golden tiger, Hassan, one of Xander’s first litter, edged up beside the pretty girl named Amala (‘hope’) by Ahmil, and her father realized the reason for the strange smell. He was to be a grandfather… and so was Xander. He looked at her carefully, it would be soon. Xander joined his partner and they both rejoiced.

Spike and Xander both nudged her then licked over her ears and under her chin. She flopped to the ground with pleasure and their ministrations swiftly taken over, with a growl, by her partner. 

On the day of Dawn’s arrival, only a week after the tigers, a litter of three tiny cubs were born to Amala, all white, their stripes and their vision still to emerge. Hassan stood over his partner, like all the offspring of Xander and Spike, unusually protective and drawn to keep his family safe. 

The grandfathers were recognized by scent and allowed close after three weeks. Hassan was out on a hunt when the three tiny cubs ventured away from their mother to enjoy the smell of family and loving tongues.

Xander and Spike were in their prime, beautiful coats shining in the afternoon sun, muscles obviously rippling with each move, and gem encrusted collars sparkling. Unlike the majority of their offspring, they were openly affectionate to Ahmil and Umbhala, therefore allowed out of the enclosure, regularly accompanying Ahmil to the house. 

The Sheikh was initially rather concerned at the presence of two huge felines, but soon realized the effect the pair had on some of his ‘less friendly’ business associates when they were hosting groups for negotiation reasons. The fact that Spike occasionally seemed to growl at some veiled insult or dubious statement did not hurt either, indeed the Sheikh could have sworn that the tiger understood precisely what was being said. The blue eyes of the tiger glittering as Ahmil declared that he was certain Spike understood. 

Even after his son returned to Oxford, Spike and Xander continued to keep the Sheikh company on a daily basis, except when being exercised. Their place was in front of the enormous oak desk or nestled at the feet of the Sheikh, well fed and relaxed. Spike enjoying the right to 'comment' at certain times.

 

After three and a half years as a tiger, Willow was on a small rise watching her two youngest, beautiful girls hunting in the game park. She could see Xander and Spike flanking them, herding the prey their way, and guiding the youngsters by example. She was still not comfortable with the kill, something of the Willow of Sunnydale, not the tiger or the powerful wiccan, continued to speak to her whenever she became aware after the hunt. She was a predator, powerful, magnificent, lethal, yet somewhere in her psyche, there was still Willow and she had not quite settled that. 

As she watched her girls pull down a small antelope and begin to feed, she finally decided to change back and return to the coven. 

Willow returned to England with Ahmil and Dawn as December came.

The change was made at the turn of the new year. Strangely some features remained. She had been a strict vegetarian… but now yearned and regularly consumed very rare red meat. Her teeth were different, canines distinctly longer than the others, and she sought solitude whenever possible. Her ability to purr did not diminish, and she continued to sport striped hair, fur down her spine line, and a tail, of which she was quite proud. She chose to change to her tiger form for at least three days each month and refused to remove her gem encrusted collar even though, as a human, it was many sizes too big.

After three years, some of the family had been transferred to a second facility rather than over crowd the big cats, and a few mating pairs had been ‘loaned’ to other zoos and friends with facilities. Ahmil never agreed to selling, and the Sheikh respecting his son’s wishes. There were two pairs sent back at the coven. 

Willow had no partner or human children and in her changed state and having aged in human terms fifteen years, she was limited in her options. But she remembered the feeling of belonging and the sense of completeness. She watched longingly as one of Spike’s original litter, one of Xander’s and two of her girls – one from the first litter Izdihar and Fara from her second – moved into their new home.

She knew it was time. Willow begged the coven and Giles and it was finally agreed. Modern medicine was doing what the energy boosts could not regards their sisters and brothers in Africa, and the entire coven had seen the gradual demise of their lovely elder. She yearned for family and wholeness, and had come to terms with her own bloodlust. When presented with the video link of late, she had simply dissolved into tears and been unable to change or reply. It was killing her. Willow had beautiful grandchildren that she had never touched or seen in person… thirteen to date… they were all well, and well cared for but…

She was sitting next to Giles, her head buried in his thick woolen sweater, gradually wetting it with her tears... again. Giles was still not quite used to the idea, nor the reality of the tail that wrapped around him being part of his friend, but listened to her plea.

“I won’t be coming back, I don’t want to Giles.”

“I know.” 

The aging ex watcher rested his chin on the short striped hair, then lifted her chin and kissed her on the forehead. “I will miss you… I would like you to stay, you to know that. You were *all* my children. But if you are sure…” He stared hard at her as she blinked up, letting him see her tears and the truth of what she asked.

“I’m sure.”

Ten days later Willow joined her family in Dubai, twelve days later Xander was to be a father again.

Spike licked over his partner’s ears happy to at last have his lovely friend to himself – when the golden male wasn’t increasing the size of their clan! He moved to pleasure other regions, and the act was reciprocated… Their completion marked their twelfth year as tigers and his eyes wandered to admire the many little white grandchildren that now populated the home enclosure. He may have given up eternity, but life was good. He had the sun, his lover, still had the kill, and… was truly content. 

Xander purred, sated and happy, and Spike joined him. The two males relaxed against each other in the shade and slept. 

FIN 

 

Two Squared Coda

Written in honour of petxnd and her beautiful manips...

All the previous warnings etc available in the series - plus one character death...

 

Two ageing tigers sat side by side in the shade of a stand of bamboo. They were now both obviously older, the whiskers around noble jaws increasingly white and the last children born to them now just over a month ago. 

Xander’s last marked Willow’s last litter also. The older female coupling for the seventh time with her childhood friend, though the wiccan’s mentality was almost exclusively tiger these days. 

She was now mother, grandmother and great grandmother. The connection with her cubs was oddly close, according to the attending zoologist/ vet… as was her strangely affectionate relationship with the two male tigers – particularly the golden tiger. Umbahla, the chief handler had warned the handler most often charged with tending the older tigers’ enclosure (Gordon), but the apprentice agreed with the zoologist, yet still neither could quite work out the dynamic. It went against all the literature. 

Umbahla simply smiled whenever the spectacular sires and personal pets of Ahmil were wondered at. The young Sheikh’s tigers had always been special, and had been the direct cause of his family having a very good life, and for that he was grateful. His own son was now Ahmil’s personal assistant, and his daughter back in London working for the Emirates Airline – roles they had gained via good educations in both Dubai and England as the family followed the tigers.

Yet Umbahla had other concerns. He agreed with Ahmil – Bahir and Fadi were ready for the retired life. 

Spike … or Bahir as he had been known for nearly fifteen years, had struggled to service the pretty young tiger from the St Petersburg Zoo. Indeed she was very fetching… and young… yet he felt disinclined to pursue her at first, preferring the comfort of quiet afternoons with his dearest friend, but he had finally given in to the combination of her scent and invitation.

The beautiful Siberian white tigress, Illianka, had been born in an open park environment as part of a deliberate breeding program – and would be returned as soon as her motherhood was complete. Her animal nature spoke directly to Spike’s demon memories, but his ancient sense of honor and age forced him to pause as she snarled at him for the third time. 

Illianka was just shy of a quarter of Spike’s tiger age and a pure bred Siberian. Their coupling was swift and to the point and she left the cubs left on day three – the dear female having no motherly instinct nor role model to assist her bringing up her children. The handlers may have fed them but their days were spent in the lair with their father and his golden male friend. They were now six months old and of late had all shown a natural love of the hunt. 

Ahmil had promised the older tigers' retirement from stud duties and was true to his word.

For years now, whenever he was at home, it had been the habit of the now senior vice-president of his father’s company Ahmil to lead the tigers into his study, to spend the day at his feet. The two never failed to rest their large heads in his lap when invited, and as the astute businessman negotiated various building projects and funding deals, he would absently stroke over the velvet soft ears and run his fingers through the fur on the broad heads. Phonecall or meeting over, he would give his full attention to the tigers for a few minutes, scratching under powerful jaw lines or ruffling then smoothing the fur over magnificent shoulders. 

Spike had only barely maintained his comprehension of human language as lazy afternoons in the warmth of Ahmil’s quarters and the ever increasing complexities of his dealings meant that sleep was often the preferable option. But neither he nor Xander ever missed the opportunity to lick their master’s hand or rub against him affectionately whenever it seemed appropriate.

Their lives were simple, feeding, pleasing master, patrolling, tending the children (particularly leading the hunt!), and pleasing each other.

It was unusual feline behavior that two would always lie together – but their children and even the grandchildren had inherited some of the strange traits that seemed exclusive to   
Ahmil’s tigers. Their rather more social nature was utterly atypical yet a wonderful asset for any of the few lucky owners of the line.

Spike and Xander were lying together late one Thursday afternoon when Xander’s latest progeny, the last of Willow and Xander’s direct children, three little yellow cubs, barely five weeks old, padded across to the reclining mature male tigers – they all smelled ‘father’ and enjoyed the casual welcome of family.

Spike was asleep, so Xander licked over the ears of the boys before relaxing back to let the young lads wrestle in the presence of the originator of the bloodline. Their stripes were barely beginning to show, but the little tigers already displayed the boldness and affection so typical of their family. 

Spike finally roused and licked over Xander’s ears as two older white tigers chased the former vampire’s twitching tail. It was his last litter too. The little ones joined the fun.   
Growling as best they could at their older cousins and attempting to wrestle.

Xander lay back, his tail stretching to wrap lightly around his lover’s back left leg as they both admired the five boys. But Spike felt the tension, he knew Xander’s feelings regards Willow’s failing health.

Willow was back amongst them. It was a relief and though her tiger nature was definitely one of the solitary female, her latest litter and consequent operation left her needing the comfort of family. She was missing part of an ear, three claws and was without the last quarter of her tail courtesy of an altercation with a large wilderbeast on a hunt some year or so ago, and more recently she had been ‘fixed’ after the last litter. The hysterectomy had been necessary after a serious prolapse threatened her life, yet it was all too final as far as the tigress was concerned. She smelt and felt different.

She spent has spent almost a fortnight in the shadows before finally making her way to spend time with her male friends. Their children were all having children, and as the last of the original line grew, the three became more used to the idea of the next generation of their progeny.

Dawn visited the tigers late in the summer of their sixteenth year as big cats.

Willow was lying with the two older males, the bandages from recent surgery soiled but still only a day old. All three tigers lifted with slight snarls at the effort before the males padded toward their just turned forty, human friend.

Xander was increasingly stiff in his movements – though the warmth of Dubai was always helpful. Spike switched his tail swiftly as one of his own young white offspring attempted to grasp the appendage with sharp three month old teeth then stood and padded over to Dawn. 

Willow rolled painfully then stood slowly to follow at her own pace.  
Dawn’s expression was pained.

She squatted down in front of the three, knowing that there was only limited language for the three these days but also that the message needed to be conveyed.

The tigers nuzzled her affectionately in turn.

“Hey Guys… I um… Giles is sick… I mean… really sick… and he wants to see you before…ohh… umm…” Dawn’s breath hitched and she put her head in her hands as three tigers that individually outsized her fivefold, rubbed against her sobbing figure. 

Dawn eventually stilled and conveyed the request… Giles wanted to see them… The tigers understood.

They would travel back to London with Ahmil - their youngest brood looked after by Gordon, the elders by Umbahla – both handlers traveling with them. The time in quarantine would be too much time apart for the little ones, and the presence of their personal vet ensured that the tigers would all be allowed a minimum of time confined. 

Xander was travel sick again, despite fasting for two days before their flight and a shot prior to leaving Dubai. Willow too suffered in transit, the last section of her still healing scar oozing a little through the bandages, but frequently soothed by Xander’s rough tongue over material as they waited out their three weeks. 

It became a pattern, Xander would tend to the children and Spike would comfort Willow, then they would swap places and her friend of old would flop down beside the aging tigress and begin to caress her with a rasping tongue. 

Eventually they were transported to the covern.

They settled the rather confused young ones into the visitors’ quarters before rising as Umbahla arrived with their leads. 

Each of the adults simply tilted their heads to the side exposing their ornate collar and waited for the lead to be attached. Umbahla knew Giles from their time in England but was utterly unprepared for the emaciated figure of a man stricken by a lymphoma gone mad.

The three were led into the sick room and all fell to a full down position as Umbahla knelt and prayed in his own tongue.

Their leads were loose. Umbahla had known the old man for years and was too upset to pull them tight, so all three advanced on the patient. 

Giles was heavily medicated but felt the rasping tongues of the great cats as they adored him from feet to head as they would a senior of their clan… and the old man cried… these beautiful creatures… these beings that had been as children to him… He had asked… but hadn’t thought they would… could return… to say goodbye… He had hoped but… Dawn’s hand slid into his and squeezed his limp appendage, voluntary movement quite beyond him now. But they both knew and the big cats kept vigil.

On the second night Giles’ internal system began to fail, the tigers returned, without the children initially but nudged at Dawn who was sleeping in the ‘guest chair’ around midnight. 

The little ones were brought in as Giles’ final struggle began.

Giles passed away at three in the morning surrounded by a family of tigers, his last living sensations and images being that Spike licking his inert hand affectionately, Xander nudging against his cheek with a soft fur covered face and of Willow lifting two of her latest brood onto his bedside and the dear little ones joining their mother to purr against a still warm human chest …. And then… white…

The tigers returned to their temporary enclosure with heads down. Dawn was crying as were all the wiccans and handlers present. 

Ahmil grieved with his tigers but still managed to take the cubs to Bournemouth for a weekend of play at the sea before they were once again crated for travel.

The older tigers knew that it would only be a matter of time before they too would require a farewell, both the males knowing that if the other died first, it would only be a matter of days before they too succumbed.

Willow padded over, her wounds were finally healing. The three lay together watching their youngest playing in the sun of the Dubai enclosure and snuggled close – not for warmth… just… rough tongues licked over familiar fur, tails swished then relaxed together and large paws fell across familiar torsos.

When Xander’s youngest snuggled up too, it could have been argued that at least three tigers on the planet really could smile.

Currently playing Louis Armstrong: “The Home Fire…”


End file.
